Lenalee au pays des merveilles
by Sweeney Gray
Summary: Lenalee suit un lapin roux et arrive au pays des merveilles. Mais les choses sont-elles aussi merveilleuses qu'elles y paraissent?
1. Opening

**Bonjour, tout le monde. Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Disclaimer; les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino katsura et à Lewis Caroll**

* * *

 _Il fait froid…_

 _J'ai peur._

 _Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi avoir peur ?_

 _Il était son ami, son camarade, après tout…_

 _Rien de grave ne pourrait arriver… Rien de grave n'était arrivé._

 _Pourtant, mon cœur tremble._

 _Cette odeur de chairs et de poussières qui titille mes narines, les ténèbres qui règnent…_

 _Grand-frère…_

Lenalee se réveilla, allongée contre un arbre. Le soleil la couvait de ses doux rayons. Elle pouvait voir les oiseaux voltigeaient. Elle portait une longue robe bleu avec de la dentelle blanche. Tout était si paisible, si calme. Les mésanges piaillaient.

 _Comme c'est agréable._

Elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Elle ne devrait pas être là. Où étaient les autres ? N'avait-elle pas une mission à accomplir ?

– Je vais être en retard !

Elle releva la tête et aperçut un lapin roux avec un unique œil droit de couleur émeraude.

– Lavi ?!

Il consulta sa montre et ignora la jeune fille.

– Attends-moi !

Que se passait-il ? Ce lapin était-il vraiment Lavi.

Elle pénétra la forêt et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Elle était entourée d'arbres. Il lui semblait qu'ils l'observaient, la surveillaient.

 _Creepy…_

Le lapin disparut brusquement.

– Comment est-ce possib…

Lenalee tomba dans un trou . Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Il semblait sans fin. Beaucoup trop profond.

– ahahahahahahah !

 _Quelle horrible sensation._

Dans sa chute, Lenalee croise divers objets inquiétants comme un certain piano blanc dont les couleurs des touches sont inversés.

Elle évita un service à thé et autres bricoles.

 _Cela va-t-il enfin s'arrêter ?!_

Elle s'écrasa sur le sol mais, bizarrement ne ressentit aucune douleur.

 _Quel est cet endroit ?_

Elle ne vit aucune sortie. Peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser ses dark boot pour retourner à la surface.

– Innocence activation.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Pourtant les bracelets pourpres sont là, à ses chevilles, alors pourquoi ?!

Il fallait garder son calme et réfléchir. Lenalee était réputée pour sa grande intelligence. Mais dans une situation comme celle-ci, avait-on besoin de logique ?

Elle finit par remarquer une petite porte. La clé qui trônait sur la table était disposée à l'ouvrir.

 _Je suis beaucoup trop grande pour passer, mais elle semble la seule issue possible._

Elle repéra un flocon contenant un liquide orange.

 _Elle me rappelle le jus de mangue. La boisson préférée d'Allen._

 **Drink me.**

Elle n'avait aucun autre choix de toute façon. Elle but et devint minuscule. Maintenant, elle pouvait passer. Dommage, elle avait oublié la clé. Elle soupira. Quelle idiote négligence !

À ses côtés, se trouvait une part de gâteau.

 _Chocolate cake ! Mes préférés._

 **Eat me.**

Elle en mangea une partie puis grandit tellement qu'elle se cogna la tête au plafond.

Qui aurait cru qu'une exorciste puisse se retrouver impliqué dans une histoire aussi ridicule ?

Après avoir repris la clé, elle but de nouveau et put enfin quitter cette sombre place.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Enfin ce n'était que le prologue. Je pense que je publierai le chapitre 1 vendredi.**

 **À bientôt ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut, Salut... Et me voici de retour avec le chapitre 1;)**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennen à Hoshino Katsura et à Lewis Caroll( du moins, il s'agit d'une fusion de leurs personnages)**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

La pièce d'où elle venait avait disparu.

Effacée.

Des escaliers menant à nulle part et sortant de nulle part…

Un monde brisant toutes les règles de physique s'offrait à elle.

Faisait-il nuit ? Où était-ce le jour ?

 _Au vu du visage (gentiment?) moqueur de la lune, je pencherais plus pour dire qu'il fait nuit…_

Le peu de végétation environnant surprendrait n'importe qui.

Les fleurs semblaient déprimées, fatiguées et chantaient un triste requiem.

Les champignons la dépassaient de plusieurs mètres.

Bien qu'elle ne mesurât actuellement que quinze centimètres, elle pouvait prendre conscience de leurs grandeurs.

Deux jeunes hommes qui lui étaient malheureusement familiers l'aperçurent.

Ils portaient tous deux un costume blanc qui fut probablement ravissant s'il n'était pas porté de manière aussi vulgaire.

Le blondinet ne se donnait même pas la peine de remonter sa veste jusqu'aux épaules.

Du maquillage noire bordait leurs yeux mettant en avant la couleur dorée de leurs yeux.

Leur teint grisâtre n'en était que souligné.

– Qui es-tu ? On ne t'a jamais vu ici. Et pourtant nous connaissons tous les habitants du pays des merveilles.

 _Le pays des merveilles ?!_

– Mais je vous connais pourtant, vous êtes les Jasdavid, David et Jasdero.

Ils braquèrent soudainement leurs armes sur la pauvre jeune fille.

– Elle sait nos noms, hi !

Son ton tendait brusquement vers les aiguës, surprenant Lenalee.

– Suspect, suspect…

Leur regard, habituellement moqueur et enfantin devint soudainement, glacial.

– Qui qui nous dit que tu n'es pas une agente de La reine rouge , hi ?

– Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parler.

Ils rapprochèrent brutalement leurs visages du sien de manière agressive.

— Hein ?!

– Hi !

 _En plus je ne peux même pas me défendre._

 _Si seulement, je pouvais reprendre ma taille normale et utiliser mon innocence._

Alors qu'elle croyait sa fin proche, une voix familière résonna. Mélodieuse.

– Voyons, calmez-vous les enfants. Pourquoi s'en prendre à une si belle jeune fille. Elle est totalement inoffensive.

Sa silhouette se dessina derrière les jumeaux.

Une lueur d'espoir se propagea dans touts son être. Elle était sauvée. Elle pouvait comptait sur lui.

Les jumeaux se renfrognèrent.

– On ne veut pas de toi, Chapelier.

Il continua de s'avancer malgré les armes pointées vers lui.

Lenalee put enfin voir son visage.

Vêtu d'un ensemble coloré, Allen se tenait maintenant devant elle.

Il fit une référence en retirant son chapeau haut de forme découvrant sa chevelure neige.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queu de cheval.

Il portait une paire de gant blanc fort élégante. Néanmoins, son côté noble était amoindri par le léger maquillage orange, vert et jaune disposait autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

Ses yeux tout d'abord dorés reprirent une douce couleur argenté faisant écho à la Lune bien qu'il chercha a réprimé un rictus.

– À qui ai-je donc affaire ?

– Lenalee…

– Quel mignon prénom.

Il la fit monter sur son épaule dans le but de l'inviter à sa Tea Party. Mais les Jasdavid ne semblaient pas de cet avis.

– On ne peut pas te faire confiance.

– Personne ne peut me faire confiance.

Il rit.

Avant même qu'ils remarquèrent qu'il avait dégainé son katana, leurs pistolets furent coupés en deux.

Ils eurent juste les temps de le voir ranger son arme dans son fourreau rose bonbon.

– Que…

 _Cet Allen là n'a pas d'innocence._

 _Même sa malédiction avait laissé place à une simple cicatrice parcourant la partie gauche de son visage._

Il laissa les deux jeunes ébahis, le sourire aux lèvres.

Maintenant assise, Lenalee regarda le paysage défilé devant ses yeux.

À la fois saccagé, délabré et pourtant magique.

Allen ne lui parlait pas. Il semblait totalement absorbé.

Il fredonnait. Elle avait déjà entendu cette mélodie.

La chanson de l'arche.

Allen la jouait parfois, juste pour elle…

Malgré l'expression paisible du garçon, elle pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer et les gouttes de sueurs coulées le long de sa nuque.

Il était angoissé. Mais par quoi ?

 _Mais où ai-je donc atterri ?_

 _Pourquoi cette sensation de malaise ?_

 _Non._

 _Je suis avec Allen. Tout va bien maintenant._

Ses derniers souvenirs restaient flous, mais elle se souvenait maintenant.

Allen n'était pas un simple ami. Elle l'aimait. D'un amour pur et invincible.

Au contact de ses cheveux, les réminiscences perturbaient son esprit.

– _J'ai peur, Allen. Ils se rapprochent._

 _Il avait caressé sa joue, essuyer ses larmes._

– _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te protégerais._

 _Il l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras en continuant de sourire._

– _Cette guerre va bientôt prendre fin, je te le promets._

– _Allen…_

– _Et on vivra heureux… ensemble._

Elle réprima un sanglot.

– Tout va bien, jeune fille ?

Elle ignora la question. Elle était captivée par ce qui s'offrait à elle. Décidément, la table avait déjà été mise. Gâteaux, thés, sucre et autres, tout était prêt. Est-ce une habitude pour lui de prendre le thé ainsi ?

Derrière se dressait un vieux moulin donc les hélices ne tournaient plus depuis plusieurs années semblait-il.

Il n'était pas seul. Ses amis l'attendaient. Mais étaient-ils vraiment amis ? Le faux sourire que leur adressa Allen en arrivant sema le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Il la déposa sur la table avant de crier.

– Voici une nouvelle amie, Lenalee !

– Hi hi, elle est vraiment minuscule, s'exclama une souris.

– J'ai bu une étrange boisson et…

– Ce n'est donc pas ta taille naturelle ? Oh…

 _Pourquoi est-il étonné ? Évidemment que je ne mesure pas qu'une quinzaine de centimètre._

Ne voulant indisposer les autres, elle fit le choix de se taire. Cependant, le Chapelier lui donna un petit morceau de gâteau, car il souhaitait démarrer une conversation en la voyant comme elle était vraiment. Il voulait s'amuser disait-il. Trouver quelque chose d'épique, inconnue à la société actuelle. Lenalee ne comprit pas en quoi discuter avec elle pouvait être « amusant » mais obéit tout de même.

– It's Tea Time !

 _À cette heure-ci ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ?_

Elle esquiva de justesse une tasse lancée par ce qui semble être un lièvre. Il lui est familier. Surtout avec son béret sur la tête.

– Voyons, Komui calme-toi et fais honneur à notre invité.

Elle faillit s'étouffer en buvant. Allen rit. La souris était à ses côtés mais ne dit rien.

– Il a totalement perdu la tête à force de consacrer son temps à la recherche scientifique.

Un sourire apparut de nul part.

– Nous sommes tous fous ici…

– Oh Tim, tu es là, viens te joindre à nous.

Mais celui-ci disparut.

– Euh, un lièvre scientifique…

– Cela te pose un problème, demanda Allen froidement.

Elle but une gorgée du thé sans répondre. Allen la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici et qu'elle ne comprenait rien à leurs délires ce qui fait rire Allen encore plus.

– Bien, je suppose que je te dois quelques explications…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une épée faillit s'abattre sur sa pauvre tête. Pauvre tête toujours couverte, au passage. Il avait, heureusement, dégainé son propre Katana pour parer l'attaque juste à temps.

– Oh, voyons, Kanda, ce n'est pas gentil d'attaquer brusquement sans raisons valables.

 _Quel ton moqueur et irrespectueux… Bien, qu'il n'a pas tort…_

Kanda suivit d'un petit groupe de personnes, tous vêtus de rouge semblait prêt à le tuer sans hésitation. Lenalee ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il buvait juste son thé…

– Bien que tu ne sois plus condamné à vivre à l'heure du thé éternellement, tu continues d'organiser des Tea Party… Sale bouffon !

– Huhu, au moins, je ne suis pas aux ordres d'une quelconque idiote.

Kanda n'en fut que plus irrité.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en face en face plongeant chacun leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

Ils se lançaient littéralement des éclairs.

Le regard d'Allen prit une teinte or révélant un visage beaucoup plus froid et cruel. Encore une fois, il semblait réprimer un rictus.

– Calme-toi, Allen-kun !

C'était sorti tout seul. La jeune fille avait pour habitude de soutenir Allen dans son combat contre le quatorzième.

Mais à la vue de l'expression du jeune homme, elle sut qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Mais il resta silencieux.

– Oh, sa jeune fille connaît ton prénom. Elle est importante pour toi ? C'est aussi une débauchée ?

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle n'est pas d'ici, ce n'est qu'un nouveau jouet.

– Bâtard !

– Ohohoh, nous sommes tous des marionnettes ici alors autant en rire.

Kanda se détourna du chapelier. Il refusait de l'admettre mais actuellement il ne pouvait rien contre lui, il aimerait le capture et le faire exécuter. La reine rouge aurait adoré hurler son habituel : « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! ». Elle le haïssait plus particulièrement que les autres. En fait, personne ne l'aimait ce sale gamin… même de l'autre côté… Mais il y avait bien des raisons.

– Écoute, jeune fille, ne reste pas avec cet homme… Il n'est pas recommandable… Vraiment pas. N'hésite pas à nous rejoindre… On trouve toujours un rôle aux figurants.

Et il les quitta sur son habituel « Tss » lançant un dernier regard à Komui.

– En revoir.

Il rit à s'en étouffer.

Le chapelier se moquait encore d'eux. Il en avait la larme à l'œil.

Puis prit de légers spasmes, il s'assied il n'était plus habitué à ressentir une telle excitation. Il devait finir le thé mais avant…

– Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Elle ne répondit pas, effrayée.

– Comment ?!

Il tapa la table avec son poing, renversant son thé. La souris posa ses petites pattes sur sa main dans le but de l'apaiser.

– Ne t'énerves pas pour ça, Allen, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon…

– Pardon Mother.

 _Mother ?!_

Allen lui en avait parlé. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Il est vrai qu'elle ne reconnaissait aucun trait particulier sur le visage de la souris. Quoique, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une simple souris. Qui parle.

Le dit Chapelier couvrit son visage de ses mains tremblantes. Des gouttes coulaient le long de son visage. Il était visiblement plus angoissé que d'habitude.

– Excuse-moi, Lenalee… Tu ne connais même pas ce monde et son histoire.

Il restait tout de même perplexe concernant le fait qu'elle savait comment il se nommait. Personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça à part Mother et… Mana.

– Fini ton thé et tes gâteaux. Il serait trop dangereux de rester ici.

– Est-il arrivé quelque chose à ce monde ? Il a l'air détérioré… C'est comme si…Il devait être plus joli. Il a perdu de sa magnificence.

Le regard du Chapelier s'assombrit.

– C'est la guerre. Entre la Reine Blanche et la Reine rouge.

– Et tu es de quel côté ?

 _Même si je me doute de la réponse…_

Allen éclata de rire et tomba à terre. Il se roulait maintenant au sol salissant son costume qui n'était déjà clairement plus tout jeune.

– Tu es vraiment drôle ! Les deux camps sont constitués d'imbéciles.

Il prononça le dernier mot avec douleur.

Lorsque Lenalee eut finit, il la prit par la main désirant de l'accompagner dans leur demeure.

– Allez Komui viens.

Vérifiant d'abord que le Lièvre de Mars le suivait bien, il continua sa route.

– Vois-tu, je ne fais partie d'aucun groupe_enfin, je suppose que tu l'avais compris_mais étant donné que nous sommes en dictature, personne n'est libre. En fait, je suis tout simplement hors-la-loi.

 _Il cache quelque chose._

 _Une histoire épouvantable, j'imagine…_

– Le peuple peut au moins choisir quelle reine servir ?

– Non. Enfin, c'est compliqué. Pour certains c'est un choix. Les personnes jouant un petit rôle ont souvent put décider eux même. Mais, les acteurs principaux subissent. Par exemple, la Reine blanche possède 12 gardiens qui sont choisis que s'ils portent un gène précis. Ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que le commun des mortels, possèdent des capacités spéciales, leurs cellules vieillissent moins vite et n'ont souvent plus toute leur tête… La majorité de la population sont effrayés par ces individus. Au contraire, La reine rouge s'entoure d'êtres qu'elle nomme « exorcistes » car elle considère qu'ils « purifient » le pays lors de leurs missions. Répugnant. Bref, pour être « exorciste », il faut être choisi par un des 109 Katanas constituée d'une matière appelé « Malice » _ au passage, ce mot ne convient pas du tout au terme « exorciste » mais bon… Ils subissent généralement une sorte de lavage de cerveau dont je te passerais les détails.

Il n'a cessé de sourire lorsqu'il débitait ces infamies.

 _Et je suppose que ton arme est un de ces Katanas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Lenalee n'osait pas lui posait la question. Il semblait déjà fatigué.

Elle se cogna brusquement à lui.

– Ne t'arrêtes pas comme ça, je t'en prie.

– Nous sommes arrivés.

Ce n'était décidément par un habitat destiné à des êtres humains.

Encore un terrier.

Et Lenalee glissa de nouveau dans les ténèbres…

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez vous? Des idées sur ce qu'aurait pu rendre fou notre cher petit lièvre?**

 **Merci d'avoir et à très bientôt :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Bonjour. Voici le chapitre 2 qui est peu court...**

 **Dislcaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à Lewis Caroll**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

– Welcome !

Des chapeaux emplissaient la place. Haut de forme, béret, chapeau de paille, trilby, chapeau melon,, sombrero tout y était. Des outils de coutures et divers tissus décoraient les murs de terre.

 _On est bien chez un chapelier…_

Elle continuait d'observer chaque recoin lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Allen la regardait.

Gênant… Voire malaisant.

– J'y ai installé mon atelier…

– Mais personne n'achète pas de chapeaux.

 _Ce n'est pas étonnant…_

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Mother. Komui est mon premier client. Ne porte-t-il pas un magnifique béret.

Son grand-frère…

Enfin, celui qui était censé l'être.

Son frère n'est pas ce lièvre.

N'est-ce pas ?

Mother s'approcha doucement de le l'enfant. Elle n'était clairement pas habituée à ce genre de chose il faut y aller en douceur.

– Comment es-tu arrivée ici, ma petite ?

– J'ai suivi le lapin roux à l'œil émeraude.

– Ah, lui.

 _Allen n'avait jamais grommelait ainsi…Avec une telle méprise en plus… Et au sujet de Lavi._

 _Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce ne sont pas les gens que je connais._

Mother chercha à détourner l'attention. Cette enfant n'a pas à savoir.

– Tu aimes ma maison ? C'est assez confortable ?

– Votre maison ?

– Oui, j'héberge ces garnements.

– Cette grande maison appartient à une souris?!

– Déjà je suis un loir. Et puis…Auparavant, je vivais avec Barba et Cross avant mais…

Leur regard se teinta d'une telle tristesse que même Komui baissa la tête.

– Ils sont morts.

Elle s'en doutait. Ce sujet était visiblement à ne pas aborder… Comme tous les autres.

Elle soupira.

Pourquoi et comment avait-elle-put être embarqué dans un tel récit ?

Et encore les choses étaient plutôt calmes actuellement.

 _Tiens ? Allen s'est mis du chocolat partout en mangeant._

Cette remarque la fit sourire.

– Pourquoi sourire ?

 _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !_

– Tu as du chocolat sur la bouche.

Rapidement, elle trouva un miroir et sortit un mouchoir de la bouche.

– Regarde.

Allen se raidit soudainement à la vue de la glace.

Non !

Il ne voulait pas le voir.

– Ahahah !

Souffrance.

Il gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Migraine.

Il ne voulait plus les entendre.

Ils sont toujours, toujours, toujours là.

Il disparut dans une autre pièce.

 _Il a peur de son propre reflet ?_

 _Ça me rappelle quelque chose…_

Lenalee se sentit sotte avec son miroir dans les mains.

– Euh…

Les petits yeux de Mother se voilèrent de tristesse.

– Pourquoi Dieu est aussi cruel ?

Des petites larmes roulèrent sur ses abajoues.

 _Cute._

– Pourquoi ?

Lenalee se tut un instant, voulant éviter de répondre une sottise.

– Ce sont les hommes qui sont cruels. Si le monde est aussi terrible, c'est parce que les hommes l'on fait ainsi. Dieu les a créés et leur donner les cartes du jeu, c'est à eux de voir pour la suite.

Bien sûr qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle haïssait Dieu, mais _il_ l'a persuadé (ou du moins tenté) du contraire .

– Non ma petite. Nous sommes tous les pantins de Dieu. Même indirectement.

– Mais…

– Tu l'apprendras à tes dépens.

Elle ne pouvait riposter contre la vielle loir. Non, vraiment, elle ne trouvait rien à redire.

– Comment va-t-il s'en sortir quand je ne serais plus là ?

– Il restera grand-fr… Komui.

Elles se tournèrent vers le lièvre qui ne cessait d'être étonné en redécouvrant le même objet.

– Oh… Fourchette… Elle a de magnifiques reflets blancs, mais elle en vérité est grise voire noire.

Elle n'a jamais vu son frère dans cet état. Même en se disant qu'il n'est pas vraiment celui qu'elle connaît, cela faisait mal. Très mal.

Le lièvre retira son béret et le considéra comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

– Je ne peux pas compter sur lui. Depuis ce jour… Enfin avant, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance non plus, donc rien n'a réellement changé.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il travaillait pour la Reine rouge et chercher des antidotes contre le poison ennemi mais voilà… Après ça, elle voulut lui couper la tête mais Allen l'a pris sous sa protection juste pour la frustrer.

Il l'avait sauvé juste dans le but de provoquer la Reine ?! Et puis, était-il si fort pour qu'elle ne prenne aucune mesure particulière contre lui ?!

Allen ne revenait toujours pas. Elle voulut écouter à la porte que d'étranges sons.

Gémissement ? Sanglot ? Toux ? Elle ne sait pas.

– Un rien le déstabilise, je crois que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter.

– Allen est quelqu'un de fort.

Mother la contempla avec étonnement. Qu'en savait-elle ?

Brusquement le plafond se mis à trembler. Des cris venaient d'en haut.

– Que se passe-t-il ?!

– La garde de la Reine rouge… Ils nous ont trouvés… Serait ce possible que cet exorciste à la longue chevelure nous ait suivi pour nous prendre en embuscade ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre Allen comme ça.

L'armée rouge emplit la pièce. Au centre de leur groupe se tenait Winter Sokaro, un fourreau couleur acier à la main. Décidément, il voulait la peau d'Allen… Était-ce comme ça tous les jours avant son arrivé ? Fuite constante ?

Le Chapelier sortit de la chambre en titubant légèrement. Il jeta un regard haineux aux occupants puis se dirigea vers Lenalee. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il sourit.

– Fuis !

Il la poussa. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

 **Que font-il faire au pauvre Chapelier? Suite au prochaine épisode :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut. Voici donc le chapitre 3.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à Lewis Caroll**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les rayons du Soleil lui caressèrent délicatement le visage.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit que les arbres penchés au-dessus d'elle.

Obscure. Elle ne pouvait voir la lumière.

– Où suis-je ?

Une forme se dessina devant elle.

Un chat. Jaune. Avec un grand sourire.

– Timcanpy ?!

 _Il a des yeux maintenant ?!_

– Tu t'es perdue ?

– Pas vraiment. Je ne sais même ce que je veux faire et où aller.

– Si tu ne sais pas où tu vas, n'importe quelle route peut t'y mener.

 _Il n'a pas tort._

Elle se releva et observa le monde qui l'entourait.

 _C'est vrai… Je suis au pays des merveilles…_

 _Allen m'avait demandé de fuir…_

– Allen !

Pendant un instant elle avait oublié. Allen était en danger. S'ils sont venus c'est forcement qu'ils avaient un plan précis pour le capturer.

Il avait été emmené chez la Reine rouge. À moins qu'il s'en soit débarrassé.

– Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu d'Allen, Tim ?

– Oui.

– Donc ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Lenalee garda son calme. Elle savait contrôler ses émotions mais si cela sous entendait de supporter ce chat. Après 10 minutes de conversations inutiles et redondantes, Tim disparut. Elle partit dans une direction au hasard sans vraiment savoir s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Une sensation étrange l'envahit. Elle avait peur. Bien sûr qu'elle connaît bien ce sentiment. Cependant, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait ressenti de cette manière. Elle n'avait plus d'arme. Et personne n'était là pour la protéger ou la défendre. Elle était seule. Et apeurée. Les gens d'ici avaient l'air dangereux. Malgré le comportement du Chapelier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il restait Allen tout de même. Elle entendit soudainement une voix.

– Petite…

Une grosse chenille bleue fumant une pipe la fixait. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir.

– Que fais-tu ici seule ?

– Je ne sais pas… Je cherche le Chapelier.

– Idiote.

Il lui envoya de la fumée au visage ce qui la fit tousser.

 _Ce n'est pas très gentil…_

– Tu sais ce que tu veux. Il faut juste avoir le courage de l'accomplir.

– Mais…

– Chercher, cours si tu veux… Mais ne fuis jamais…

Elle commença à courir, sa frêle peau effleurant les ronces et les orties. Elle avait appris à ignorer la douleur. En période de guerre, il faut être prêt à perdre un membre voire plus.

Elle commençait à s'essouffler. Surprise par une racine, elle s'écrasa au sol au milieu des feuilles mortes.

— Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? (murmure) Strike !

En relevant la tête, elle reconnut Lavi. Enfin, le lapin qui semblait être Lavi. Elle remarqua cette fois-ci, que lui aussi possédait un Katana mais plus petit.

 _Il s'adapte en fonction de la taille de l'individu._

Il portait une veste rouge et blanche soulignant son appartenance à la Reine rouge ce qui fit grimacer Lenalee.

Sans difficulté, elle se releva et regarda Lavi de haut.

 _Jamais j'aurais cru que je puisse un jour être plus grande que lui._

– Je vais parfaitement bien, merci.

Malgré tout, elle lui sourit.

– Parfait mais dites-moi… Je ne vous jamais vu ici, seriez-vous une figurante sans rôle ?

 _C'est toi qui m'as emmené ici._

– Je suis une étrangère et je me suis malencontreusement perdue. Je cherche le château de la Reine rouge. Il semble que je devrais me mettre à son service.

Lavi resta méfiant mais ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait l'air totalement inoffensive. Et puis il sera heureux d'accueillir une nouvelle camarade. Il se devait de l'accompagner. Et puis si elle se révèle dangereuse, il s'en occupera personnellement. Mais bon que pouvait faire de mauvais une si jolie fille ?

Il la conduit tel un prince charmant ou plutôt un gentleman pour faire plus moderne. Du moins, c'était sa vision des choses. Bien qu'il ait conscience de demander à jeune fille de traverser un lac remplit de têtes coupées n'est pas très plaisant.

Lenalee devint soudainement livide.

 _Je crois que je vais vomir._

Elle contempla les visages et en reconnut certains.

Reever… Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé dans ce monde, mais il ne méritait probablement pas de mourir.

Elle inspira et expira pour prendre son courage en main.

 _Allen m'attend probablement là-bas…_

 _Quoique…_

 _Si ça se trouve il n'a pas été capturé._

 _Enfin, s'il était libre, il m'aurait rejoint._

 _Enfin c'est vrai que le « Chapelier » me connaît à peine…_

Lavi attendit patiemment qu'elle se lança. La Reine pourrait le menacer de lui couper la tête, mais elle n'oserait pas. Il y a trop peu d'exorcistes surtout depuis que… des pertes furent à déclarer.

– Vous êtes obligé de passer par là ? C'est bizarre quand même.

– Oh, si tu avais un uniforme, on aurait pu prendre le chemin officiel, mais ce n'est pas le cas et je ne sais pas qui est de garde aujourd'hui alors…

Sans le laisser finir, elle jeta sur les têtes en sautant rapidement. Elle était agile. Elle n'était pas surnommée le papillon pour rien. Lavi la suivit mais glissa. Dommage.

Devrait-elle l'aider ou profiter de la situation ?

Elle ne pouvait laisser Lavi derrière. Il aurait beau être un psychopathe tueur en série, elle ne cesserait de penser à celui qui constituait son « monde ». Elle porta le lapin dans ses bras et tenta de le réchauffer. Lavi était au ange.

 _Il ne faut pas se laisser aller._

 _Je ne sais même pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis leur (éventuelle) capture._

Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée.

 _C'est peut-être risqué d'entrer comme ça ?_

 _Bon, j'ai Lavi avec moi. Tout ira bien._

Le lapin roux ouvrit la porte et la guida jusqu'à la Reine.

– Oh, bonjour ma Reine. Divinité aux mille étoiles. Je vous jure de vous protéger du chagrin et de la peine. À jamais, vous seriez couverte de mon voile.

 _Quelles répliques ridicules !_

– Tu es en retard, Lavi.

– Désolé, j'ai rencontré cette étrangère sur mon chemin qui disait vouloir vous rencontrer.

Elle considéra Lenalee un instant. Celle-ci était paralysée. Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de reine, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Même avec sa chevelure rouge, sa tête disproportionnée et son ridicule maquillage, son visage lui était reconnaissable d'entre mille. Malcolm. . En femme. Elle avait bien une moustache, elle aussi mais beaucoup moins visibles. C'était bien une femme et non Luberier travesti (bien qu'elle eut douté un moment)

– Hum, intéressant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'étrangère auparavant. Elle est vraiment belle.

Elle se tourna vers Lenalee.

– Je suis la Reine Adolphine. Je domine une majeure partie du territoire. J'ai enfin de l'avance sur ma saleté de sœur.

– …

– Viens, viens…

Glauque.

Par dépit, elle s'approcha de la reine et s'agenouilla. Elle lui caressa le visage en la pénétrant du regard.

– Une magnifique poupée… Dis-moi as-tu une passion particulière ?

– J'aime bien… La cuisine. Surtout la pâtisserie.

– PARFAIT. J'adore ça moi aussi. On va pouvoir partager de bonnes choses toutes les deux.

Lenalee déglutit puis remarqua qu'un chien blond était au pied de la Reine. Ou plutôt sous ses pieds. Deux points non méconnues de la jeune fille ornaient son front.

– C'est vraiment mon jour de chance aujourd'hui entre la capture du Chapelier et la rencontre de cette magnifique enfant…


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut la compagnie, voici le chapitre 4.**

 **Disclaimer; les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à Lewis Carroll**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Jamais Lenalee aurait cru se retrouver ainsi au fourneau. Portant un tablier rouge revêtant des motifs de cartes à jouer, elle avait honte de devoir porter le nom de « Boulangère de la Reine Rouge ». Tout était allé si vite. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, le Chapelier était retenu prisonnier dans les meilleurs cachots et qu'ils avaient prévu tout le matériel nécessaire pour retenir la « bête ». Elle avait pour mission de préparer une tarte au fruit rouge , le dessert préféré de sa Majesté. D'ailleurs celle-ci entra et commença à regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

 _N'a-t-elle pas confiance ?_

Puis la Reine la rejoignit dans la préparation de la pâte.

– Sa Majesté ne devrait pas se salir les mains.

– Oh Link, je t'en prie. J'ai le droit de m'amuser aussi.

La tension grimpa d'un cran. Lenalee ne pouvait la supporter. Déjà parce que c'était Luberier, deuxièmement parce qu'elle semblait imposer une terrible dictature à tout le monde bien que La Reine Blanche ne semble pas bien meilleur. En fait, elle ne comprenait rien à ce conflit. Quand avait-il commencé et pourquoi ? De plus, si la Reine Blanche a les Noah de son côté qui jouent le rôle de gardien ne devrait-elle pas pouvoir prendre facilement le contrôle de tous le pays ? Et puis ces Katanas… Obligent-ils leur propriétaire à défier la Reine Blanche ou est-ce juste Adolphine qui parvenait à réunir tous les « élus ». Trop de questions tuent les questions. Brusquement, Lenalee prit conscience d'un fait. Elle faillit renverser la pâte sur le coup mais se rattrapa de justesse.

 _Je ne comprends rien à la Guerre Sainte, non plus._

Ce monde était à la fois différent et similaire du sien.

La Reine s'amusa soudainement à jeter de la chantilly sur Lenalee en riant niaisement.

Luberier. Qui rit. En jouant avec la nourriture.

Traumatisme.

Link veillait sur sa maîtresse. Si elle osait la contrarier… Qui sait où se trouvera sa tête.

– Hihihi, je ne m'étais pas autant amuser depuis la dernière exécution.

Lenalee essayait de cacher son dégoût. Luberi…Enfin la Reine rouge s'agrippa à la jeune fille et colla sa peau contre la sienne. Elle la regarda avec passion.

 _Là, je vais vraiment vomir._

– Quelle chance ai-je d'avoir une étrangère…

 _Je ne suis pas ta propriété._

– Qu'aurais-je fait si tu avais fini chez ma vilaine sœur ?

Devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, la Reine s'impatienta. Elle attendait des mots doux. Link toussota pour lui faire comprendre.

– Vous m'auriez probablement coupé la tête.

Elle tenta un petit rire.

– Peut-être oui… Mais dans ce cas, votre tête aurait rejoint ma collection privée.

Les yeux écarquillés, le front ruisselant de sueur, Lenalee essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir.

Elle finit la pâte, la fit cuire avec l'aide de jeunes dragonnaux ligotés dans la cuisine puis termina totalement son « chef- d'œuvre ». Elle avait le droit à une pause. Elle pourrait enfin respirer. Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle pourrait probablement avoir des renseignements là-bas. Elle fut accueillie par des cartes ressemblant vaguement à des personnes peu importantes (ou du moins oublié) à la congrégation comme des Traqueurs. Elle repéra Lavi au fond de la Salle.

– Salut. Tu t'en sors plutôt bien dis-moi. La Reine n'a jamais montré autant d'intérêt à une personne, j'en suis presque jaloux.

– Ah…Ah…AH

– Manque plus qu'elle te demande en mariage.

– Quelle horreur !

Devant le visage sévère de Lavi, elle se reprit.

– Je voulais dire… N'a-t-elle pas déjà un roi ?

– Décapité.

Lavi devait l'avouer. Elle lui plaisait bien. Mais la reine ne lui permettrait pas. Et l'amour serait sûrement un fardeau dans sa profession. Lenalee s'assied à ses côtés.

– Que lis-tu ?

– Un livre sur l'avant-guerre. L'époque où les parents des deux reines régnaient paisiblement… C'est dur de trouver des livres abordant les divers moments de l'histoire ici. La majorité des livres parlent de la grandeur de La Reine.

 _Propagande…_

– Donc tu es « exorciste » ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant. Nous devons veiller que l'ordre règne et faire punir les malfaiteurs. Si la Reine Blanche attaque, on sera au premier rang.

– Avez-vous pour mission de… Tuer ?

– Non, Lorsque nous arrêtons quelqu'un, on le livre et il se fait exécuter par le bourreau. Nous causons sa mort indirectement. Pour que l'on se retrouve à tuer, ce serait vraiment au front.

Un long silence prit place. Lavi s'était tu, les yeux dans les vagues. Il songeait décidément à quelque chose de grave.

 _Aurait-il déjà tué ? Ou alors est-ce arrivé à un autre ?_

Elle aurait bien voulu l'interroger sur Allen, mais elle ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons. À moins qu'elle le fasse de manière détournée.

– Y a-t-il une personne ou un groupe de personnes détesté par les deux Reines ?

– Un ennemi commun ? Hé bien, je citerais bien le Chapelier mais ses rapports avec la Reine blanche restent floues. Néanmoins, d'après les rumeurs, les gardiens ne l'apprécient guère.

– Et…

– Excuse-moi, mais je tente de lire.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de brutalité de la part du lapin. Allen serait donc the sujet à ne pas aborder ?

Elle quitta la bibliothèque, elle ne lui apprendra rien. Elle réalisa le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'arrestation d'Allen. Elle ne devait pas perdre une seule minute.

Elle devait apporter la tarte à la Reine car l'heure du goûter n'attend pas. Alors bien aimé entré dans la pièce en hurlant « It's tea time » mais pas question de se faire remarquer. Elle fit donc son travail silencieusement et fit une révérence avant de s'asseoir non loin de là. Elle n'avait pas le droit de participer mais la Reine désirait sa présence.

– Vous savez ma chère, j'adore l'heure du goûter. Un très beau cadeau de mon amie, le Temps.

Lenalee ne releva pas la personnification.

– Qu'on m'apporte le Chapelier !(murmure) Que le jugement dernier ait enfin lieu !

Elle l'avait attendu ce moment. Mais au final, elle n'était toujours pas prête et n'avait pas d'arme. Bien, dans tous les cas, même si elle décide de l'exécuter, ce ne serait pas tout de suite. Elle se devait de garder son calme.

– Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir une fille aussi belle à mes côtés. Alors, pouvoir enfin condamner le Chapelier pour son crime me procurait encore plus de plaisir. Et puis , détruire quelque chose de précieux pour ma sœur ne peut être que satisfaisant.

 _?!_

Les gardes arrivèrent en tirant Allen par ses chaînes. Lenalee le regarda horrifiée. Enchaîné de partout, les cheveux relâchés, il semblait avoir été malmené par les gardes. Son chapeau qui était une de ses plus grandes fiertés ne couvrait pas sa tête. Pas aujourd'hui. Sa cicatrice était d'autant plus voyante, son visage étant démaquillé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur or trahissant ses idées malveillantes.

– Oh, bonjour ma Reine. Divinité aux mille étoiles. Je vous jure de vous protéger du chagrin et de la peine. À jamais, vous seriez couverte de mon voile.

Allen cherchait visiblement à se moquer de la reine.

– Tais-toi !

Il rit la Reine était déjà en colère. Il observa un instant Lenalee mais ne dit rien.

– Il fut dur de capturer après ta trahison, Chapelier. On pensait te retrouver dans le camp ennemi mais au final, tu les as aussi piégés.

 _Trahison ? Il aurait donc été au service de la Reine ?_

– Même Kanda n'osait pas d'attaquer. Tu les as tous traumatisés.

Le sourire d'Allen ne fut que plus large.

Oui, Kanda lui même fut choqué de ce jour. Oh, pas au point d'avoir peur d'Allen, mais disons qu'il avait été surpris. Allen été doux et innocent. Allen faisait toujours en sorte de sauver le plus de vie, désobéissant ainsi à la Reine Rouge. Kanda le trouvait tellement niais. Puis, il avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus étrange. Absences, isolement, paroles incohérentes... La Reine s'inquiétait qu'il ne devienne infirme et pensait à le décapiter. Elle commençait à le suspecter de trahison jusqu'à ce fameux jour que tout le monde aurait préféré oublier.

– Dommage, rajouta-t-il non sans une petite pointe d'ironie.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te libérer de la punition de Miranda. Condamné à revivre l'heure du thé éternellement… Pire que la décapitation.

– L'heure du thé est vraiment agréable, vous savez.

Elle l'ignora et continua.

– Heureusement, Johnny a passé des heures pour trouver un poison qui pourrait même atteindre les gens de votre espèce.

– Oh… Et comment a-t-il pu le tester ?

– On s'est servi du 8ᵉ gardien que Kanda avait mis hors jeu tout simplement.

La Reine parlait de manière tellement hautaine et méprisante que Lenalee devait se retenir de la frapper.

– Je vois, je vois… Toujours aussi lâche à ce que je vois.

– Mais tais-toi donc imposteur. QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE !

Toutes les personnes présentes s'attendaient à cette conclusion. Rien d'étonnant.

– Vous êtes une femme vraiment ennuyante. Vous ne faites jamais preuve d'originalité. Komui et Mother subiront-ils le même sort ?

– Évidemment.

Cela ne fit qu'empirer le rire du Chapelier qui manqua de s'étouffer.

– Qu'on l'enferme à nouveau.

Lenalee décida de suivre les gardes.

– Mais où vas-tu ?

– Aux toilettes. Mes plus sincères excuses.

Discrètement, elle se rendit au cachot et rata de près d'être repérée.

– Tu as entendu ?

– Probablement une souris.

 _C'est le genre de moment où j'aimerais être petite._

Après s'être assurée qu'ils étaient partis, Lenalee sortie de sa cachette et courut en direction du Chapelier.

– Allen-Kun !

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-il.

– Mais… Pourquoi ?

Il soupira et sourit tristement.

– Ce nom me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir. Entre mon enfance et mon appartenance à l'armée rouge… Chapelier, c'est neutre et classe.

– Où sont les autres ?

– Il semble que Mother nous ait quitté. Mais Komui se trouve dans une autre cellule plus à gauche.

Lenalee fut surprise du calme avec lequel il a annoncé le décès.

– Que pourrais-je faire maintenant ?

– Si tu pouvais me ramener mon Katana. Enfin… Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir l'utiliser.

Il gémit.

– Le poison n'a pas encore disparu de mon organisme. Sur ce coup, Johnny ne s'est pas moqué de moi.

Le sang coulait doucement de ses lèvres. Elles étaient peu à peu teintées de l'hémoglobine. Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond. Si Lenalee aurait pu traverser les barreaux, elle l'aurait probablement embrassé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

– Si tu cherches une arme, cherche du côté du Bandersnatch, une sorte de chien ours blanc. Mais ne te force pas, j'ai d'autre cartes en mains, il faut juste que je me repose… Un peu…

Il s'endormit

– Je te sauverai ! C'est une promesse !

 _Même avec son sale caractère, je ne peux le haïr._

 _Même s'il faisait du mal à tes proches voir à toi-même ?,_ l'interrogea sa voix intérieure.

 _Allen ne ferait jamais ça !_

 _En es-tu si sûre ?_

Elle courut retrouver la Reine qui tapait du pied pour insister sur son impatience. Elle n'épargnait pas le pauvre Link qui évita de gémir à chaque nouveau coup.

– Tu en as pris du Temps.

– Toutes mes excuses, je m'étais perdue.

– Pour te faire pardonner, tu vas me mettre au lit.

– Qu…Bien sûr, Majesté.

Elle imita les sourires hypocrites habituels d'Allen et mena la Reine jusqu'à sa chambre, l'aida à se vêtir d'une chemise de nuit, la coucha et mit correctement ses couvertures.

– Même mes parents ne m'ont jamais traité avec tant de douceur.

– Oh.

– Ils ont toujours préféré ma sœur. Leur petite chouchoute.

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux humides firent presque pitié à Lenalee. Elle lui tourna le dos lorsque celle-ci l'interpella.

– Et mon bisou alors ?

 _Mais quelle enfant…_

 _qui aurait cru que Luberier puisse avoir un tel comportement en tant que femme ?_

Elle l'embrassa et quitta le palais. La Lune s'était levée. Elle riait de Lenalee qui portait l'uniforme de bonne du palais. Mais Lenalee ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, c'était bien elle qui éclairait ses pas dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

* * *

 **Je pars en vacances pendant 2 semaines donc ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre, chers lecteurs (inexistants XD)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, me voilà de retour de vacances.**

 **Disclaimer; les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à Lewis Caroll.**

 **Sur ce Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Donc, récapitulons : elle devait chercher une sorte d'animal plutôt imposant de couleur blanche. Elle supposa qu'il était entretenu hors du château qu'elle n'avait rien vu de tel lors de ses introspections.

Elle prêta ses oreilles au vent. Divers hurlements polluaient les ondes sonores. Elle se rappela qu'une écurie existait non loin d'ici. Les chevaux étaient constitués de papiers mais c'étaient bien des chevaux. Peut-être que les autres bêtes étaient logés non loin d'ici. En arrivant à l'écurie, elle glissa malencontreusement sur la boue et roula sur le côté. Elle se releva avec difficulté. Elle s'était aventuré en terrain glissant.

 _Zut, ma robe est toute sale._

Elle avait atterri devant une immense niche en bois dont elle ne pouvait distinguer les couleurs. Elle reconnut des grognements. Aurait-elle trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. S'approchant sans un bruit, elle regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Une bête, à qui elle ne pouvait attribuer de nom, dormait.

 _Le Bandersnatch…_

Avançant doucement, elle s'approcha pas à pas de ce que gardait l'animal. Il s'agissait d'un coffre plutôt large. Il contenait probablement plusieurs armes. Il était fermé à clé. Alors qu'elle secouait désespérément le coffre, elle sentit une aire putride. Elle esquiva de justesse les griffes du Bandersnatch. Plus précicément , elle fut touchée mais que légèrement à l'épaule droite. Le coffre avait éclaté sous le poids de la bête. Même les armes furent réduites en lambeaux. Néanmoins, elle distingua un fourreau intact. Probablement, une « Malice » qui n'avait pas de propriétaire. Elle cherchait celui d'Allen mais ne le trouva pas. Elle roula pour éviter une nouvelle attaque et agrippa à l'arme. Son dernier espoir.

– Donne-moi ta force s'il te plaît.

La bave dégoulinait le long de la bouche du Bandersnatch qui se tenait au-dessus de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de garder son calme. Et avalant une bouffée d'air, elle sortit l'arme de son fourreau et le menaça elle avait réussi. L'effet fut instantané, il recula comme apeuré. Rien que la vue du Katana l'effrayer. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Partir ? Et si le Bandersnatch hurlait pour prévenir ses maîtres ? Lorsqu'elle regarda l'animal dans les yeux, elle ne vit que la tristesse, le désespoir et la peur. Il n'était qu'une victime au final. Elle soupira et le libéra de ses chaînes. Compassion et Pitié.

– Maintenant, va. Pars-le plus loin que tu peux.

Elle lui caressa délicatement la tête pour lui montrer sa bienveillance. Mais la bête ne fit que s'allonger. Elle ne comptait pas fuir. Elle attendra. Lenalee se détourna du chien ours truc muche et observa nouvelle arme. Elle luisait et était de forme classique. Son fourreau abordait une couleur pourpre rappelant le sang.

Les affaires d'Allen étaient donc entretenues ailleurs. Tant pis. Elle le sauverait d'abord et le mettra en sécurité. Il fallait profiter de la nuit. Se glissant dans les cachots à pas de loup, elle détourna l'attention des gardes en jetant des objets quelconques du côté opposé. Ils étaient un peu stupides, mais ils se rendront bientôt compte de la supercherie. Arrivant au niveau d'Allen, elle trancha les barreaux sans difficulté. Ce katana n'était effectivement pas normal. Les chaînes lui demandèrent cependant plus d'effort. Elle pouvait entendre les gardes arrivés. Prise de peur, elle délivra le plus de prisonniers possible dans le but de les divertir. Komui ne voulait pas sortir et se replia sur lui-même lorsqu'il vit Lenalee.

– Sors je t'en prie.

Elle lui tendit la main dans le but de le rassurer, mais il continua de la considérer comme étrangère.

– Lièvre gentil. Lièvre promet de ne pas révéler la vérité sur virus étoiles.

– Je sais, je sais…

Mais rien n'y fait. Bien que l'évasion générale avait ralenti l'armée, elle pouvait entendre les gardes s'approchaient. Elle tira le lièvre par la patte, mais il hurla. Désespérée, elle porta sur Allen sur son dos. Elle le pensait évanouis, mais il cria :

– Fuis, Komui. Ignore tout le monde sur ton passage et va le plus loin possible dans la forêt.

À peine les mots prononcés, le lièvre bondit hors de la cage et courut en évitant chaque garde.

 _Il écoutait donc Allen…_

Épuisé, celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de la jeune fille. Les gardes étant occupés, elle sortit non sans difficulté. Elle se savait poursuivit. Comment allait-elle faire ? Allen murmura avec difficulté dans son oreille.

– Tu t'es synchronisée avec cette arme à ce que je vois… Te voilà condamnée maintenant…

– Hein?!

– Si mes affaires ne sont avec le Bandersnatch alors elles sont probablement dans le bureau de la reine. Si tu pouvais récupérer ma Malice et mon chapeau…

Voilà qui lui demandait un service maintenant… Enfin, c'était probablement important. Les pas des ennemis se rapprochaient. Elle se cacha dans une des premières pièces du château. Elle était fatiguée. Elle ne pourrait pas trimballer Allen. Elle le cacha dans une armoire.

– Désolée…

Le bureau de la Reine se trouvait en hauteur et Lenalee dut faire appel au peu d'énergie qui lui restait dans les jambes. Elle serrait son arme contre sa poitrine pour se rassurer. Elle pouvait se défendre maintenant.

Le bureau était fermé alors elle cassa la serrure. De toute façon l'alarme était déjà enclenchée et bientôt tout le château sera réveillé. Les affaires d'Allen étaient disposées dans une vitrine où était écrit « Trophée ». Des têtes y étaient exposés. Elle prit ce qu'elle désirait et fit semblant d'être inquiète personne ne savait qu'elle était la cause de ce chaos pour l'instant. Bien que cachée des armes fut compliquée. Ce détail n'échappa à un garde qui ameuta tout le monde contre elle.

Récupérant Allen, elle sortit du palais et trébucha.

– Livrez-moi cet homme, fit une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Le garde l'avait suivi.

– Non !

Elle s'apprêtait à utiliser son Katana lorsqu'elle remarqua que le Chapelier se relevait. Lentement, comme un zombie. Elle ne savait à quel moment, il avait attrapé le fourreau Rose Bonbon, mais il se jeta armé sur le garde. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Allen parer ses attaques et parvenait avec difficulté à le toucher.

– Je ne sais même pas comment est-ce possible que tu n'aies pas été déchu comme ce connard de Cross.

– Oh ? Qui sait ? Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne suis pas un « connard » ? Quel langage grossier, jeune carte.

D'autre gardes affluèrent et Allen dut se battre encerclé.

– N'interviens pas Lenalee.

Il repoussait les ennemis qui revenaient encore et encore.

– Ne les tuent pas Allen-Kun.

 _L'Allen que je connais est un philanthrope qui ne ferait pas mal à une mouche._

 _Je ne veux pas le voir souillé._

– Je ne tue jamais, répondit-il avec un sourire tordu. Seul Dieu et le Temps devraient avoir l'autorisation d'inoculer la mort, à mon avis. Mais le Temps est juste une autre marionnette. Donc au final seul Lewis Carroll possède ce droit.

 _Lewis Carroll ? Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, il y longtemps…_

Ses mains tremblaient et seulement assommer ses adversaires se révéla difficile. Allen fut souvent touché mais aucune plaies n'étaient particulièrement profondes. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Le dernier garde tomba à terre après s'être pris un violent coup de fourreau.

Il était vraiment impressionnant même dans cet état…

Il lâcha son Katana.

– Oui, je n'ai jamais tué, répéta-t-il avec son sourire démesuré.

Alors qu'il allait tomber, Lenalee le rattrapa. Il cracha du sang salissant de nouveau la robe de la jeune fille.

 _Les lames étaient empoisonnées._

Ils avaient pris de nouvelles mesures. D'autres gardes affluaient probablement avec des exorcistes.

 _Comment fais-je faire ? Je maîtrise à peine l'épée._

Un homme au long cheveu noir bouclé, en costume sortit des bois et s'approcha du duo avec une révérence.

– On est coincé, gamins ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et à la prochaine.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bon, voici un chapitre en avance étant donné que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre la semaine du 13 au 19 août.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à Lewis Caroll**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lenalee avait veillé Allen toute la nuit. Tyki lui avait donné une robe blanche pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Il passait de temps en temps voir si l'état du garçon s'améliorait. Il lui avait administré un mélange de plantes qui devrait lui permettre de guérir plus vite.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas gamine. Il est différent du commun des mortels, il s'en remettra sans problème. (plus bas) Bien que je sois étonné qu'un simple scientifique puisse avoir élaboré un tel poison.

Il soupira. Bientôt, ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée de ces guignols.

– On m'avait dit que les gardiens haïssaient le Chapelier. Pourtant vous nous avez sauvés.

– C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais notre princesse_que dis-je_ notre Reine le porte particulièrement dans son cœur malgré l'incident d'il y a cinq ans.

 _Incident ?_

– Et puis, c'est un bon compagnon de jeu.

Pervers ?

Tyki sourit devant l'air consternée de la jeune fille.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Il toussota pour cacher sa gêne.

– Mais Allen est différent de vous.

– Oui et non. Il possède le gène N, ce qui le rapproche de nous. Il est destiné à rejoindre les gardiens. Mais il nous aime pas, ajouta-t-il avec tristesse.

Elle le reconnaît bien là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Il n'approuve pas certaines de nos méthodes comme la torture. Il a sauvé ce lapin ou lièvre, je ne sais plus.

Lenalee se tut.

Torture.

Ce mot résonna en elle comme une brûlure.

Le camp de la Reine Blanche n'était pas blanc mais celui de la Reine rouge était bel et bien rouge

Sang. Décapitation. Vivisection. Dictature. Ambiance oppressante.

– Il dit que cela revient à se comporter comme un animal…

Enfin des paroles censées de la part du Chapelier. Elle se devait de l'avouer qu'il était plutôt effrayant parfois.

Alors que Tyki allait partir Lenalee le retint.

– Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée moi aussi ?

– pour m'amuser.

Et il disparut.

Et le silence fut.

Lenalee s'endormit. Bizarrement, elle se sentait en sécurité ici.

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ils avaient repris leur habituelle couleur argentée. Où était-il ? Son corps était bandé. On avait pris soin de lui. Certainement y avait-il un intérêt derrière tout ça. Personne ne l'aimait. Il n'en avait pas le droit à l'Amour. Un monstre comme lui… Il fut surpris de voir Lenalee à ses côtés. Elle l'avait sauvé… En se liant à cette horreur. Elle portait une robe blanche. Classique avec un peu de dentelle. Elle lui allait bien. Un ensemble mignon. Il réalisa ce que cela signifiait… Ils se trouvaient en ce moment chez La Reine blanche.

– Allen-kun…

Elle bailla.

– C'est Chapelier pour toi. D'ailleurs, où se trouve donc mon chapeau ?

Quel ton sec. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

– Désolée, je ne pouvais pas tout porter.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

– Merci de m'avoir sauvé, finit-il par dire.

Elle l'observa. Il ne la regardait pas, les yeux dans les vagues.

– Par ma faute, ton destin est maintenant lié à une Malice.

– Je peux me battre maintenant.

– Tu risques de devenir un déchu si tu restes avec quelqu'un comme moi.

D'horribles visions assaillent son esprit. L'enfant cobaye de la congrégation… Ce pauvre enfant sourd, détruit par l'Église… La souffrance infligée par l'Innocence… La trahison de Suman Dark… Les choses étaient pareilles ici ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

– Je resterai avec toi quoiqu'il advienne.

Oui, le Chapelier était effrayant. Mais il était le seul à ne pas être esclave d'une de ses deux Reines, toutes les deux tout aussi odieuses.

– Même si je possède le gène N ?

– Ça ne change rien.

– Ces gens sombrent tous dans la folie.

 _Vous êtes déjà tous fous…_

Comme s'il lisait en elle, il rajouta.

– Des psychopathes… Des sadiques… Des fous particulièrement dangereux.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– T'identifies-tu comme ce genre de personnes dans ton esprit ?

Elle semblait essayer de lire dans son esprit. Allen avait horreur de regarder une personne dans les yeux plus de 2 secondes. Il essaya de détourner le regard mais Lenalee continua à maintenir sa tête de façon a que ce soit impossible.

– Qui es-tu réellement ?

Sa question le brûla de l'intérieur.

Les voix qui ne voulaient se taire ne cesser de la lui poser.

Ils étaient là… Tout proche, se rapprochant de seconde en seconde. Rongeant peu à peu son être.

– _Qui es-tu ? Qu'es-tu ? Que veux-tu faire ? Pourquoi Dieu t'a-t-il laissé en vie alors que d'autres sont morts ?_

Il enfonça ses ongles dans son visage pour se soulager.

Il se sentait constamment harcelé, suivit. Il était perpétuellement angoissé, effrayé par des créatures tout droit sortit de son esprit.

Il eut l'impression de plonger dans l'abysse tiré vers le fond par des personnes inconnues. Mais Mother lui avait toujours répété que tout allait bien , qu'il n'y avait personne.

– Ahahah…

Ces yeux passaient d'une couleur à une autre traduisant son déséquilibre psychique.

Il recula, voulant s'éloigner de la jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas l'approcher.

– Allen ?

Étrange. Il ressentait une émotion inconnue. Ce n'était pas de la haine ou l'envie de détruire.

C'était différent.

– Ne t'approches pas de moi.

Aucune agressivité dans sa voix. Fatigue, supplice, tourment…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Allen-kun… _Ils_ ne te feront pas de mal, je suis là.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

 _C'est un peu niais, je l'avoue. Mais…_

Il en avait besoin. Être rassuré, protéger…

Pourtant son rythme cardiaque continua de s'accélérer.

Désir ? Morbide, sexuelle ou juste un besoin d'affection ?

Lenalee l'ignorait. Allen la reproduit son geste et enlaça Lenalee de ses bras, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque.

Pendant une courte période, les voix se turent. Depuis combien de temps n'avait pas eu de silence dans sa tête ? Apaisement.

La respiration d'Allen devint plus régulière et plus lente.

On toqua à la porte. Quelqu'un toussota. Lenalee reconnut David. Il ramenait des vêtements propres pour Allen, ainsi qu'une palette de maquillage.

– La Reine demande à te voir. Avec ta copine. Elle s'était dit que tu n'aimerais sûrement pas paraître comme tu es actuellement. Sois prêt dans 10 minutes !

L'agressivité dans sa voix laissait deviner à quelque point il haïssait Allen.

Lenalee laissa Allen s'habiller jusqu'à celui l'interpelle.

– Pourrais-tu…m'aider à me maquiller, s'il te plaît. Mother avait l'habitude de m'aider mais…

 _Évidemment que ce n'est pas facile de le faire seul, si tu as peur des miroirs._

Sans rechigner, elle tenta d'imiter l'ancien style de Mother mais ses mains tremblaient. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude du maquillage. Chez elle, la guerre était Reine. Pas de temps à perdre pour des futilités.

– Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas. Du moment que ma cicatrice est amoindrie.

Il se releva, attrapa un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux. Il ressemblait de nouveau à l'homme légèrement effrayant qu'il l'avait sauvée des Jasdavid. Mais il manquait quelque chose… Le sourire.

– Bien, allons-y. Mais évite de te faire remarquer. La reine est… Spéciale.

Ils serrèrent leurs Katanas à leur ceinture.

 _N'allons-nous pas nous faire remarquer rien que pour ça ?_

En son for intérieur, elle soupira.

Ils longèrent un long couloir blanc. En fait, tout était blanc ici. Même le chapeau qu'Allen avait enfilé. Il avait horreur de devoir porter des habits d'ici mais « pas question de sortir sans chapeau ».

La Reine siégeait au centre de la salle sur un trône fait de diamant et de glaces. Fait surprenant, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau. Allen se mit à genou devant elle et lui fit comprendre de faire de même. Un signe de soumission de la part du Chapelier ? Mauvais signe.

– Ça faisait longtemps. C'est dommage que tu ne restes jamais chez nous.

– Je ne partage pas votre idéologie.

Elle sourit.

– Il a fallu que tu sois en danger pour que nous nous retrouvions. Je suis par ailleurs étonnée que tu te sois fait capturé.

– J'étais amorti ce jour-là. De plus, il avait envoyé Sokaro. Dans un état normal j'aurais probablement pu le battre mais dans le contexte… Il est doué, je ne peux le nier.

– Ils ont créé ce poison en se servant de Skin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, emmuré dans un silence profond.

– Tu étais fatigué, dis-tu ? Tu as conscience que ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant.

 _Que veut-elle dire par là ?_

– Allen… Je suis si triste que nous nous soyons froissés ce jour-là. Vous, les gardiens, êtes comme ma famille, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Si tu pouvais oublier ce malheureux accident.

– Mon visage s'en souviendra pour toujours, Mère. Et puis, je n'ai jamais_et je ne le ferais jamais-rejoint les gardiens.

 _Mère ?!_

La Reine prit la main du garçon dans la main et lui sourit.

– Je ne suis pas ta mère.

– Mana l'est.

– Je ne suis pas Mana. Je l'ai tuée.

– Eve n'a existé qu'au travers de Mana.

Pendant un cours instant, la colère se dessina sur le visage de la (jeune?) femme.

Elle reprit rapidement une expression plus douce et caressa le visage d'Allen.

– Nous sommes une famille dans tous les cas. Tu l'as reconnu même si je ne me considère pas comme ta mère.

– Pas dans ce sens-là.

Il repoussa les bras de la Reine et se releva. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

– Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

– Que tu rejoignes enfin nos rangs. Nous n'attendons plus que toi pour pulvériser la Reine Rouge.

Lenalee vit une lueur inconnue brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

– Bien. Je serais là lors de l'assaut.

Ils rirent ensemble. Lenalee se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait ici. La reine se tourna enfin vers elle.

– Lève-toi.

Elle obeit.

– Oh ? Tu es aussi une élue de ces… Armes.

– …

– Heureusement que tu n'es plus avec Adolphine. Elle aurait corrompu ta beauté.

Ces deux femmes étaient vraiment les personnes les flippantes qu'elle avait rencontrées dans ce pays.

– Je suis heureuse de vous voir parmi nous. Vous êtes la bienvenue au bal de ce soir.

Bien sûr, « vous êtes la bienvenue » signifiait « vous avez pour devoir de vous présenter là-bas ! »

Son regard se fit plus menaçant.

– Tous les gardiens seront présents, et des gardes surveilleront. Chaque geste ou propos suspect seront retenus.

Lenalee déglutit péniblement. Allen murmura dans son oreille.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère.

Cela l'inquiéta encore plus.

– Après tout, ce soir c'est le grand bal.

Lenalee n'avait jamais assisté à ce type de mondanité. Elle fut forcée de porter des rubans et d'attacher ses cheveux en chignons. Des domestiques, vidés d'émotions durent l'aidé à se préparer dans une ambiance pesante. Elle ne cessait de soupirer.

 _Je passe de bonne à chouchoutée dans le camp ennemi… Qui plus accueillant au passage._

Elle devait rejoindre Allen à l'entrée. Elle était assez angoissée. Et si elle se perdait au milieu des invités ? Et puis, organiser un bal alors que la Reine rouge est non loin d'ici, désirant de tous les tuer, n'est-ce pas un peu étrange ?

Lorsque la Lune fut bien haute dans le ciel, Lenalee tenait la main de son cavalier et s'engagea dans le grand salon. Allen était particulièrement distingué le rendant charmant. Il n'était plus maquillé comme un clown et était coiffé correctement. Même son nœud papillon se tenait droit au niveau de son cou. Il l'entraîna au milieu de la foule. Lenalee prit conscience qu'elle ne se trouvait pas seulement entouré d'être humain. D'ailleurs les humains semblaient être une minorité.

– Bonjour, Mme Kamelot

Il fit une légère révérence.

– Oh, vous êtes le petit Allen. Vous avez bien changé. Quel dommage que vos cheveux aient blanchis prématurément. Vous paraissait plus vieux.

– C'est regrettable, en effet.

Il était visiblement agacé.

– Et puis, je ne suis plus « Allen » mais « Chapelier ».

Un sourire forcé au visage, ils commencèrent la valse dès le début de la musique.

 _Ce sont des instruments qui jouent touts seuls ?!_

– Je ne sais pas danser.

– Les hommes mènent la danse, alors ne te fais pas de souci.

Il l'emporta dans une danse folle qui n'avait rien avoir avec la valse. Plusieurs fois, elle se retrouva coller contre son torse. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre de manière anormale. Encore une fois, elle en ignora la cause, mais elle supposa que c'était juste dut à l'effort physique. Allen saluait tous les invités, « règle de politesse » disait-il. Ils semblaient tous se connaître… Allen avait donc dû passé beaucoup de temps chez la Reine blanche ?

Précipitamment, une petite fille lui sauta dessus l'emportant à la renverse.

— Allennnnnnnnnnn !

– Road..

Il grogna mais l'aida tout de même à se relever.

– Ça faisait longtemps. Tu m'as manqué.

Il lui frotta la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

– Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi, mais je suis occupé avec cette demoiselle. Reste avec ton oncle, je t'en prie.

L'enfant partie en boudant et ils purent reprendre leur danse.

– Je les hais tous, avec leur faux semblants.

Lenalee n'osait pas ajouter qu'il était lui aussi un hypocrite.

Alors qu'ils tournaient, Lenalee faillit tomber et se rattrapa de justesse à Allen.

– Pourquoi appelles-tu, la Reine « Mère » ?

– Parce que c'est ma Mère, rétorqua-t-il en souriant tristement. Elle m'a élevée.

– Mais pourquoi la haïr elle aussi?

Il étouffa un fou rire.

– Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé. J'ai été manipulé depuis ma tendre enfance.

– Oh…

– De toute façon, le masque est tombé.

Allen avait enfin recommencé à sourire. Lenalee se sentait rassurée même si elle avait conscience qu'un danger approchait.

Allen menait, en effet correctement la danse même s'il ne respectait les codes. Lenalee tournait dans tous les sens et prenait parfois des poses qui l'incitait à se plier. C'était un peu douloureux. Le Chapelier, quant à lui, frémissait d'excitation. Il lui semblait de jouer avec une poupée. Une magnifique poupée, des plus éblouissantes. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts contre les siens, l'entendre haleter dans cette course folle. Il savourait le son que produisait son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Sa peau était si douce et si pâle… Les étrangères étaient d'autant plus attrayantes de part leur ignorance et leur innocence. Lenalee ne pouvait comprendre ce monde. Elle ne pouvait que suivre… Adorable mouton.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage du jeune garçon, ce qui n'échappa à la jeune fille. Celui-ci cit se reprit. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il eut envie de se gifler d'avoir pu penser de tels choses. Il méritait d'être puni.

Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux et leur proposa un verre de champagne. Allen détourna presque yeux à la vue de l'alcool.

– Non merci. N'auriez-vous pas du thé ou du jus de fruit ?

– Nous n'avons que de l'alcool.

– Dommage.

– Ce n'est pas une réunion pour les enfants, dit-elle en pouffant.

La musique changea brusquement. Le tempo s'accéléra. Allen commença à danser de plus en en plus vite.

– On suit le rythme, mademoiselle ?

– Aucun problème.

Elle se tut puis repris.

– Tu n'as pas peur sans ton arme ? Dans tous les cas, nous restons en terrain ennemi.

– J'ai d'autres cartes en mains, je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Tu n'as pas fait grand-chose la dernière fois.

– Le poison avait eu raison de moi.

– Mouais.

– Lenalee… Si tu veux, je peux briser ton Katana. Tu seras délivrée.

 _Tel un Noah qui détruit une Innocence…_

– Non, je veux me battre à tes côtés.

– Je pense qu'elle n'apprécierait pas et se retournerait contre toi.

– Mais toi, tu es indemne.

Son visage s'assombrit.

– Qu'en sais-tu ?

Oui, il avait raison. Elle n'en savait rien. Rien du tout.

* * *

 **Alors oui, au pays des merveilles, tout ce qui est Noah est résumé à un simple gène... Le chapelier et Lenalee se retrouvent maintenant chez la Reine Blanche... Que va-t-il leur arriver. Tin,tin,tin,tin... Ok, c'est ridicule ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi prochain ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour :)**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à Lewis Caroll**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Des flammes…_

 _Déflagration…_

 _L'odeur de fumée envahit mes narines._

 _Quelque chose goutte… Je l'entends…_

 _Des yeux dorés félins…_

Lenalee se réveilla dans une pièce d'une blancheur éclatante.

 _Ah oui, je suis chez la Reine blanche._

Au final, elle a beau être arrivée au pays des merveilles, il n'y a pas beaucoup de merveilles. Dominé par une Reine capricieuse et sanglante qui sembla avoir ravagé la plupart des espaces verts, le peuple ne peut même pas compter sur la Reine Blanche. Même si elle récupère le territoire, chose auquel elle pourrait parvenir sans problème, elle ferait probablement régner la terreur, mais de manière différente.

Elle soupira.

 _J'aimerais bien rentrer à la maison._

 _Grand-frère._

La nuit avait été mouvementée. Le bal avait pris fin à minuit et Allen avait été bruyant jusqu'à l'aube. Les murs étaient plutôt insonorisés, mais elle avait tout de même put l'entendre. Inquiète, elle toqua à sa porte et ouvrit sans attendre. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les taches de sang au sol. Et un épais rouleau de bandages. Son Katana était mis en évidence sur son lit. Allen enfilait sa chemise. Sa pâleur surprit Lenalee qui pensa pendant un instant qu'il avait appliqué du fond teint sur peau.

– Good morning, Lenalee. Tu aurais pu attendre ma réponse avant d'entrer.

Il souriait.

 _Ce sourire…_

Elle retrouvait enfin l'Allen exorciste. Le Chapelier s'en éloignait beaucoup trop. Le faux sourire pour cacher sa douleur l'en rapprochait. Il finit de boutonner sa chemise et se tourna totalement vers Lenalee. Il jeta un regard de dégoût en apercevant sa Malice.

 _Si ces armes te répugnent tant, pourquoi ne pas détruire la tienne ? Contrairement aux autres, tu as la chance de pouvoir t'en débarrasser._

Mais Lenalee ne dit rien. Elle resta paralysée, le regard peureux en face du jeune homme.

– Tu… T'es blessé ?

– Seulement mes plaies qui se sont rouvertes.

 _Tu mens_

Il marcha en titubant vers elle et bascula. Elle le rattrapa sans problème. Elle rougit au contact de sa poitrine avec la tête du Chapelier. Celui-ci dégagea rapidement sa tête toute aussi rouge et bafouilla une excuse. Il se devait d'être un gentleman.

– Ahaha…J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang.

– Ce n'est pas drôle.

Lenalee était au bord des larmes. Elle n'était pas particulièrement triste. Juste en colère. Qu'importe où elle se trouve et avec quel Allen elle est, il reste un menteur.

Allen l'observa silencieusement puis déclara en ricanant :

– Tu es inquiète pour moi ?

Elle eut envie de le frapper. Le Chapelier était vraiment insupportable, finalement.

 _Calme-toi._

– Qu'importe. Je suppose que la Reine blanche avait prévu quelque chose d'important ce jour.

– Oh que oui.

Il rit aux éclats et manqua de tomber pour une deuxième fois.

– Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Huhu… Rien que d'y penser, je tremble d'excitation.

Il tremblait en effet. Mais était-ce réellement d'excitation? Son regard se teinta d'une couleur ambre.

Il attacha son épée à la ceinture.

– Vas-tu vraiment t'allier avec la Reine blanche ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

– Bien sûr que non, voyons. Je suis libre.

 _Je n'en suis pas certaine…_

Il l'a pris par le bras et ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous de la pièce. Elle était si frêle… Il mettra bientôt fin à cette comédie, ils verront. Un sourire mauvais au visage, le Chapelier conduit sa partenaire jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle devait le voir ! Le vrai visage de ce monde !

– Vivement la prochaine Tea Party !

Mais Lenalee ne répondit pas, terrifiée. Lenalee se serra d'instinct contre Allen. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, le Chapelier qui sort sans chapeau… Dehors, les animaux couraient dans tous les sens paniqués. Mais pourquoi donc. l'orage grondait malgré le ciel azur et l'arc-en-ciel actuellement dévoré par un oiseau trop angoissé. Non, vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Allen intercepta brusquement une flèche. Mais d'où venait-elle ?

– Ne t'inquiètes-pas. Un grand tournant est sur le point d'avoir lieu bien que tu assistes actuellement à une scène mensuelle.

– Hein ?

– Une fois par mois, La Reine rouge introspecte tout le territoire à la recherche du moindre traître et détruit pas mal de choses sur son chemin.

Allen trembla et refoula un rictus lorsque Tyki enroula son bras autour de sa nuque.

– T'excites pas trop gamin !

— Ne me touche pas !

Il repoussa violemment le portugais qui fut surprit. Les gardiens étaient rassemblés autour de la Reine. Il se passait visiblement quelque chose.

– Nous allons enfin agir.

– Que comptez vous faire _après_ ?

Allen fixa Lenalee, étonné.

– Allez-vous… Déclencher les trois jours de ténèbres ?

Allen rit de sa remarque et répondit à la place de la Reine.

– Les trois jours de ténèbres ?! Mais que racontes-tu ?

– Elle en veut pas détruire le pays et tous ses habitants, y compris ses soldats ?

Il rit de plus bel.

– Après les ténèbres, les ténèbres ? Quel intérêt, dis-moi ?

– Je…

Il lui murmura:

– Dans tous les cas, elle ne parviendra pas à ses fins, crois-moi.

Le ton employé par le Chapelier lui glaça le sang. Cruauté, désir perfide, joie mauvaise…

Elle serra les dents. L'ambiance devint de plus en plus pesante. Elle recula et sentit des mains se posaient sur ses épaules.

– Nous n'avons pas le temps avec ses sottises.

Cette voix féminine… Ce tremblement… Ce serait…

Lenalee n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son qu'elle disparut. Pendant 2 secondes et quart, elle ne vit rien.

– Désolée d'avoir été violente avec toi. Je suis sincèrement désolée…

– Miranda ?!

Elle lui sourit timidement.

– Enchantée, je suis le Temps.

 _Une Tour…_

 _Touts ces mécanismes…_

 _Ces aiguilles…_

 _On dirait le Big Ben…_

L'union du bleu et du gris donnait un aspect à la fois triste et mystique au lieu.

Miranda la tira par le bras.

– Écoute, si je t'ai emmenée ici, ce n'est pas pour rien.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Le Chapelier est le destructeur du Temps.

 _Cette prophétie…_

– En conclusion, il veut me détruire. Et s'il n'y a plus de temps, le chaos régnera… Non, le pays des merveilles disparaîtra.

– Mais tuer le Temps… C'est inimaginable !

– Détrompe-toi, le Chapelier a déjà su déjouer mes tours il n'est plus condamné à vivre l'heure du thé.

– Pourquoi vous détruirait-il ?

– Sa haine… Cet homme est rongé de l'intérieur par quelque chose d'obscure. Il ne peut que sombrer. S'il pouvait tuer Dieu, il le ferait.

– Allen est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'est pas comme les autres gardiens. Il est opposé au meurtre et la torture !

– Lenalee…

Miranda était à bout de souffle. Elle était visiblement paniquée.

– Hevlaska ne se trompe jamais…

– Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?

– Il semble que le Chapelier commence à te considérer comme autre chose qu'un jouet. Peut-être pourrais-tu…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et l'emporta dans une salle sombre où de milliers de boules de cristal étaient entreposées. Après avoir cherché plusieurs boules, Miranda les donna à Lenalee.

– Tu comprendras.

– Hein ?

Lenalee fut aspirée .

Où suis-je maintenant ?

Elle ne voyait pas son corps. Elle n'en avait pas. Elle voyait juste des scènes défilaient sans pouvoir rien faire.

Elle se trouva brusquement dans un grand manoir.

Une petite fille au long cheveu noir, et aux yeux ambres discutait avec une jeunefille au visage sévère.

– Ce n'est pas juste.

Elle boudait.

– Rien n'est juste…, répondit la cadette en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur.

– Ils te préfèrent. Ils te croient toujours et sont beaucoup moins dur avec toi ! Je les déteste ! Et toi aussi avec tes yeux de démons !

Ses yeux brillèrent de mil feux en réponse à l'attaque.

– Ne dis pas ça, ma sœur.

– Je ne suis pas ta sœur ! Tu as été adoptée ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine ramassée dans la rue et pourtant ils t'accordent plus valeur qu'à moi. Le sang noble ne coule même pas dans tes veines !

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille semblait vexée, mais elle cacha ses émotions.

– Adolphine, calme-toi. Il n'y a aucun favoritisme dans cette maison.

– Ne me touche pas ! Je te hais, toi Mana. Si seulement, j'étais fille unique.

 _Pense-t-elle vraiment ses paroles ?_

L'enfant partit en pleurant de la maison. Mana était un monstre, elle en était sûre. Elle était venue dans cette famille spécialement pour tout détruire. Elle manipulait leurs parents en vue à de machiavéliques desseins. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait qu'importe. Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'une statue d'une sorte de Dragon, le « Jabberwocky » et... Glissa. Elle se cogna la tête au bloc de pierre et pendant un instant la frayeur se dessina sur son visage. Mais il y avait autre chose. Une émotion auquel Lenalee ne put donner de nom. Une émotion qui ne devrait pas se lire sur le visage d'une enfant. Sa tête gonfla. Les passants accourent auprès d'elle et ses parents arrivèrent rapidement. Ils étaient inquiets. Ils l'aimaient cette enfant…

– Mon chou, comment vas-tu ?

– J'ai très mal à la tête ?

Pendant un instant, Lenalee crut voir l'enfant faire un drôle de mouvement avec sa langue. Une langue de serpent.

 _Que…_

La vision devint floue et Lenalee se retrouva perdu au milieu d'un défilé de souvenir une nouvelle fois.

Un garçon… Elle le vit. Un enfant aux yeux argentés et au cheveu brun. Il était sale et maigre. Un gamin des rues. Alors qu'il asticotait les chaussures d'un noble, la jeune fille se prénommant Mana se pencha au-dessus de lui.

– C'est toi le petit garçon qui vend des chapeaux pas chères ?

– Ouais.

Il finit son travail et se retourna vers Mana.

– Donc ? Tu veux un chapeau, j'suppose.

Elle lui sourit.

– Que voudrais-je d'autres ?

Il l'amena vers un vieux cabanon où étaient réunis divers chapeaux bricolés avec des déchets.

Il lui expliqua sa manière de travailler, ses objectifs voire ses rêves.

– Ohoh, tu es un garçon intelligent.

Il rougit et ne répondit pas.

– Que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec moi ?

– Je…

– Tu ne peux pas dire non. Tu es orphelin, sans abris…

– Personne n'est orphelin. On est tous les fils de Dieu.

— Un enfant pieu ?

– Sauf que Dieu, j'l'emmerde !

Elle rit.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Je n'ai pas de réel nom, à part le surnom de Red.

– Dans ce cas, tu t'appelleras Allen.

Il fut visiblement touché.

– Comme le chien que ma sœur aimait tant. Elle adore les chiens…

Il se rembrunit mais prit tout de même sa main. On ne lui avait jamais montré d'affection. Sa petite enfance ne l'avait épargné au vu de sa haine déjà existante envers Dieu.

Lenalee fut pris dans un tourbillon. Tous se mélangeaient. Elle assistait maintenant à la cérémonie de couronnement d'Aldophine. Allen assistait à la Scène. Il était correctement habillé et proprement coiffé. Il n'aimait pas sa tante et lui portait aucun intérêt. Plus précisément, personne ne s'intéressait à Allen et il fit de même. Seul Mana s'occupait de lui. Ses parents avaient été surpris qu'elle adopte un enfant. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Allen s'en fichait d'avoir des réponses. Tant qu'il était aimé, tout allait bien. Il avait été source de dégoût lorsqu'il vivait dans la rue et il se l'avouait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quelque chose en lui effrayait les gens normaux. Même ses grands parents l'évitaient. Pourtant leur fille avait aussi été ramassée dans la rue et ils la respectaient, elle. Tant pis, l'amour de Mana lui était suffisant. Lenalee remarqua un rictus sur son visage. À dix ans déjà, il avait ce genre d'expression. Il semblait essayer d'étouffer un rire. En effet, la tête d'Aldolphine était trop large pour la couronne qui se éclata en plusieurs morceaux. Elle l'avait vu… Le plaisir qu'avait pris son neveu à la voir humiliée. En colère, le visage rouge pivoine, elle insulta la Cour et partit en pleurant.

– Il semble que cette place devrait revenir à Mana.

Mana était connu pour sa sagesse et sa pureté. Mais aussi son côté excentrique. Seulement, au pays des merveilles, ce genre de chose n'étonnait plus personne.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge perdirent la Raison et tournèrent rapidement. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Lenalee crut distinguer un hurlement. Un son lui était malheureusement familier. Chair découpée…

Mana apparut au centre de la pièce, tachée de sang, le regard vide. Allen arriva bien entendu à ce moment-là précis.

– Maman ?

– OH, Allen, comme il est bon de te revoir.

Elle rit à gorge déployée.

Elle s'avança en vacillant légèrement.

– Je suis la Reine maintenant…

Le pays de merveilles a donc été gouverné par la Reine blanche a une époque.

– Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi es-tu tachée de sang ?

– Oh rien juste le sale boulot…

Les yeux de Mana originairement ambre devinrent plus vif à en tourner au doré. Allen avait toujours aimé ses yeux. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il avait peur et trembla comme une feuille.

– Si je suis la Reine, il ne fallait plus le roi et la reine précédente.

– Mais Mana…

– Ne m'appelle pas Mana ! Je ne suis plus Mana ! Je ne suis pas Mana !

Il avala ses sanglots.

– Mais ne pleure pas mon chou, tout ira bien. Quelque chose en toi te placera haut dans la société. Tu es différent…

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il fuit. Dehors, la neige cachée la laideur du monde en le couvrant d'une fine couche blanche. Les petits pas de l'enfant se dessinèrent sur le sol. Arrivé au niveau du bois, il tomba. Il l'entendit.

– Pourquoi fuir ? Il faut juste accepter.

Accepter quoi ?!

Allen sentit quelque chose froid dans sa main un fourreau d'une couleur Rose bonbon. Le Tsuka était fait d'écailles lui rappelant celle d'un certain dragon… Mais d'où venait l'arme ? Elle lui rappelait étrangement Adolphine.

Rien qu'à al vu du Katana, « Mana » s'empourpra et trancha le visage de l'enfant. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle ne voulait pas faire mal à l'enfant à l'origine. Elle avait besoin de lui. Allen pleurait c'était douloureux. Elle l'avait coupé avec un morceau de miroir. Mana avait toujours détesté les miroirs…

Il sortit l'arme de son fourreau et se défendit. Surprise, la Reine blanche disparut. Il ne fallait pas se battre avec lui… Les cheveux d'Allen commencèrent à prendre une teinte similaire à celle de la neige qui l'entoura et il hurla. Au loin, un homme d'une corpulence remarquable se faisait de plus en visible. Il s'approchait. Sa longe chevelure hirsute d'un rouge flamboyant ne pouvait passer inaperçue.

Lenalee se réveilla dans la tour d'horloger.

Elle se souvenait qu'Allen avait déjà perdu la tête une fois. Il s'était souvenu que le Comte était Mana, l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Mais il ne lui avait jamais voué une haine aussi féroce. Lenalee était parvenu à le calmer.

– Pourquoi m'avoir montré ça ?

– À toi de voir.

Miranda se rembrunit.

– Je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolée.

– Mais non, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne savais pas que Mana avait été à la tête de pouvoir.

– Une période de débauche où les vices étaient à la fête !

Elle aida Lenalee à se relever et la serra dans ses bras.

– Le sort de ce monde repose sur tes épaules. J'en suis (sa voix se brisa) sincèrement désolée. J'ai été choisi par un des Katanas et… J'ai autrefois aidé la Reine Rouge pensant qu'elle pourrait changer les choses en bien mais… Je me suis fourvoyée. Le Temps fait des erreurs et on ne peut les réparer… Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé.

– Mais le futur, si.

– Adieu, brave enfant.

Le monde tourna autour de Lenalee puis tout devint sombre.

* * *

 **Alors voilà. Les choses prennent une tournure étrange et Lenalee a pu apprendre plus de choses sur le passé d'Allen et de Mana.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à Vendredi prochain ( on aura déjà repris l'école, :'( )**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Les vacances d'été sont terminés... Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. J'adore recevoir des messages du type "Veri n1c3ezdst0ri3E" ;)**

 **Bref bonne lecture**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à Lewis Caroll**

* * *

Le vent…

Lenalee pouvait sentir une légère brise faisant ondoyer ses cheveux. Puis, une sensation d'accélération se répandit dans tous son corps, elle chutait. Elle sentit des bras s'enroulaient autour de sa peau.

– Heu…

Allen la tenait fermement. Il l'avait rattrapée de sa chute.

– Hé bien, mademoiselle, tomber comme cela du ciel…

Il la déposa à terre. Une terre aride et couleur charbon.

Les deux Reines se faisaient face. Leurs soldats n'attendaient que le feu vert.

– Tu as décidé de riposter ?

– Il semble que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais délivrer ce monde de l'odieuse Reine que tu es.

Link grogna. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa maîtresse.

Allen serra Lenalee contre lui.

– Elles vont s'entre tuer…

Le plaisir résonnait dans sa voix.

– Le scandale… Est tout proche !

Soudain, Allen poussa Lenalee à terre. Il lui avait évité de se prendre un mauvais coup de la part de Kanda.

– Salut le nabot, comme on se retrouve.

– Oh ? Un autre clébard ?

Les yeux d'Allen brillèrent d'une lueur inconnue. Il para les attaques ennemies avec sa Malice devant le visage effaré de Kanda.

– Tu es encore capable de l'utiliser après ce que tu as fait.

Kanda avait remarqué que les mains d'Allen tremblaient. Il sourit. Alors qu'il abattit sur son épée sur Allen celui-ci se défendit de justesse et lui amocha le bras. Le sang coula sur l'uniforme rouge et noir du garçon taciturne. À cette vision, Allen se bloqua.

Du sang.

Du liquide rouge sur du tissu rouge.

Allen recula.

– Alors Chapelier, on a peur ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il regarda ses mains et les vit couvertes d'hémoglobine.

– Ahahaha! Ah…

 _Les hurlements…_

 _Les yeux de Chaoji, vide d'émotion…_

 _Violemment égorgé…_

 _Il avait pris soin de ne pas le décapiter…_

 _Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti malgré lui…_

 _Cette douce extase…_

 _Le petit Timothy qui fuyait…_

 _L'épée plantait dans sa nuque…_

 _Onctueux massacre…_

 _L'odeur de chair brûlée…_

 _Les voix dans sa tête qui vociférèrent…_

 _Jouissance défendue…_

Allen tomba à genou et se mutila le visage, les ongles pénétrant sa peau.

Il se souvenait de tout…De chaque détail aussi sordide soit-il. Ils avaient découvert qu'il était porteur du gène N et se méfiaient de lui. Puis… Allen ne voulait pas que cela se finisse ainsi. Allen est désolé. Sincèrement désolé. Mais Allen avait préféré oublier. Allen préféré jongler entre les deux camps et en faire la satire… Il voulait fuir.

– _Tu es lâche…_

– _Tu mérites de mourir._

– _Qui es-tu ?_

– _J'aime le gâteau au chocolat…_

– _N'était-ce pas agréable… Ce sang imprégné dans tes habits, leurs visages éteints ?_

– Ahahah …Fermez la.

Kanda hésitait maintenant à attaquer. Il pensa à la Reine et se prépara à lui trancher la tête.

– Ne fait pas ça, Kanda !

La gamine… Sur le coup, Kanda s'arrêta mais probablement qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Allen se releva, un sourire dément au visage.

Kanda n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva avec un Katana plantait dans son buste.

– Je ne te croyais pas aussi fourbe, Chapelier…

Il cracha du sang qui souilla la belle chevelure d'Allen qui semblait être en extase. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de ses vices. La laideur du Mal recouvrait sa beauté. Mais la perversité de l'Homme n'est plus intrigante que la bienveillance ? Les humains prennent plus de plaisir à dépeindre un psychopathe qu'un homme saint d'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux groupes se défiaient. Eve avait l'air décider à tuer sa sœur.

 _Que devrais-je faire ?_

 _Je dois sauver le Temps…_

 _J'arrêterai les deux Reines…_

Déterminée, elle brandit son arme et se planta face à Adolphine.

– Il est temps d'en finir.

– Oh toi…

Il lui sembla qu'elle allait pleurer.

– Je t'ai fait confiance, mais tu voulais juste le Chapelier.

– Je…

– Ce n'est qu'une ordure. Il a tué tellement de gens…Alors qu'il était à mon service… Une trahison dont beaucoup n'ont pas pu se remettre.

– Vous aussi vous avez tué. Du moins indirectement.

La Reine devint rouge pivoine et sortit les crocs. Littéralement.

– Oh non, tu l'as réveillée, commenta Eve, amusée.

Ses vêtements se déchirèrent tandis que sa peau se recouvrit d'écailles. Ses os craquelèrent et sa langue s'affina.

Le Jabberwocky…

Impossible.

– Elle est le réceptacle de ce monstre qui avait été scellé dans une vulgaire statue.

Quel ridicule scénario, n'est-ce pas ?

Lenalee jeta un coup d'œil à son Katana.

– Cette arme a été faite avec son corps ?!

– Bien deviné, ma jolie.

Cette Eve l'agaçait. Elle s'occuperait de son cas aussi.

En attendant, la « Reine » rugissait, prête à attaquer.

Lenalee se jeta corps à corps sur la bête et lui infligea le plus de dégâts possible. Cependant, elle s'arrêta comme paralysée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger comme elle l'entendait. Elle pointa sa propre arme au niveau de son cou. Une voix résonna en elle.

– _Tu croyais que tu pouvais l'attaquer en m'utilisant. Je suis conçue avec son corps, son âme…_

Elle gémit…Elle ne voulait pas se faire conduire par un Katana.

– Tu m'as choisi, tu m'obéis !

Lenalee, par la force de sa volonté, blessa à nouveau la bête qui se trouvait sur le point de la dévorer.

 _Devrait-elle la tuer ?_

 _La rédemption était-elle envisageable pour cette femme ?_

 _Certes, elle n'a pas toujours été le Jabberwocky, mais il me semble qu'elle était déjà capricieuse et détestable auparavant._

Mais son arme n'était pas du même avis.

– _Tue Eve ! Elle est coupable de tous nos malheurs ! Je la hais ! Je la hais !_

 _Est-ce que ce Katana pleure ?!_

Lenalee se sentit tirer en arrière. Quelque chose avait pénétré sa poitrine.

– Je pourrais arracher ton cœur, encore battant.

Cette voix perfide…

– Laisse la Reine s'occuper personnellement de son cas.

Lenalee se défendit et enfonça son Katana dans la jambe de Tyki. Il poussa un cri de fureur ne s'attendant pas à une tel riposte. Elle se libéra de son emprise et eut juste le temps d'entendre un violent bruit répugnant. Tyki venait d'être coupé en deux. Le visage du Chapelier apparut derrière. Couvert de sang, défiguré par la psychose, il lui sourit.

– C'est un vrai carnage, n'est-ce pas ?

– …

– Je suis content que tu ne sois pas blessée.

Son attention fut détournée… Quelque chose avait roulé jusqu'à elle. Quelque chose avait frôlé ses jambes. Quelque chose était à ses pieds ! Une tête… La tête du Jabberwocky. Eve riait fière de son exploit.

– LA REINE ROUGE EST MORTE !

Les exorcistes et l'armée rouge furent troublés mais ne s'interrompirent pas. Ils devaient se venger maintenant. Link ne bougea pas. Il avait failli à se devoir. Finalement, il n'avait été qu'un simple Chienpillère, supportant les pieds de sa maî Il l'avait laissé mourir… Il méritait de mourir

Eve remarqua qu'Allen avait tué le troisième gardien.

– Je croyais que tu combattrais à mes côtés.

– Comme tu peux être naïve ! Je détruirais tout… Rouge ou Blanc. Blanc ou Rouge.

Il marcha lentement vers celle qui considérait comme une mère.

– Mais je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec de vilaines et faibles proies…

– Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ?

– Je te hais ! Toi qui m'as élevé, toi qui m'as trahi ! Je me croyais aimé, désiré…Mais tout n'était que supercherie, hypocrisie…

Il sanglotait.

– Il faut mettre un terme à tout cela.

Lenalee s'interposa. Elle n'appréciait pas Eve, mais elle voulait qu'Allen se calme.

– Hors de mon chemin, demoiselle.

– Tu ne tuerais pas Mana ?!

Les mains du Chapelier semblaient prises de folie.

Stupeur et tremblement.

Il suffoquait presque lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

– Bon sang, Lenalee ! Pousse-toi sinon… Tu subiras le même sort que tous les autres.

 _Combien de personnes a-t-il tué ?!_

Eve vint à lui par elle-même. De nulle part, elle sortit un magnifique Chapeau haut de forme mêlant Noir et Blanc et le déposa sur la tête du jeune garçon.

– Je veux t'affronter dans toute ta splendeur.

– C'est déjà un miracle que tu veuilles m'affronter.

– Tu t'es attaquée à ma famille.

Le duel commença. Néanmoins l'attention de Lenalee se porta sur Lavi.

– Bats-toi ! Je ne te prendrai pas par surprise par fierté, mais je ne laisserai pas couler non plus.

– Lavi… Ta Reine est morte… Tu es libre…

Son unique œil se remplit d'épouvante. Était-ce dû au choc des paroles de la jeune fille ? Ou alors…

– On peut te libérer de ce Katana !

Il resta figé en proie à de multiples émotions. Puis, son visage s'adoucit.

 _Il est vraiment mignon._

Il crut qu'il allait pleurer. Vivre avec la Reine, travailler pour la Reine… Tout ça fut un véritable cauchemar. Mais elle l'avait convaincu… De manière peu éthique. Il frissonna. Il avait fini par s'auto convaincre que tout ça était bien. De plus, en dehors du lavage de cerveau, il était harcelé par son arme qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait obéir à la Reine.

– Vraiment ?

Elle lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

 _J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir tenir un lapin dans mes bras_ …

Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle se trouvait sur un champ de bataille et que l'heure n'était pas à la tendresse.

Elle aurait voulu tout arrêter. Personne ne l'écoutera. En observant les lieux, elle remarqua que bon nombres de soldats avaient péri. Ils semblent que les deux camps eurent recours à des poisons. Au centre se trouvait Kanda, au sol.

– Kanda !

Elle courut vers lui. Allen ne l'avait pas découpé, c'est déjà ça. Il était gravement blessé mais en vie. Un soldat rouge l'effleura de sa lame.

– Nous n'avons aucune raison de se battre ! J'essaye d'aider l'un des vôtres.

Il n'en avait rien à faire. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se défouler.

De son côté, Allen s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il connaissait la reine et ses faiblesses. Il n'hésita pas à les exploiter. Son Katana ne pouvait qu'approuver ses actes.

– _Pour une fois que tu t'en prends à la bonne personne… Ce pourquoi je t'ai choisi… Tue-la… Tue-la !_

Il était salement amoché lui aussi. Eve ne pouvait le tuer… Ou plutôt Mana. Elle était beaucoup trop faible mentalement pour cela. Il l'embrocha directement au niveau du cœur. Il préféra de lui retirer cet organe vital pour être certain qu'elle ne se réveillera pas.

Sanglant spectacle.

– Je t'aime, Allen…

Ces derniers mots… Prononcée avec une telle sincérité. Allen hurla et déversa ses larmes. Il l'avait tuée ! Il en rêvait depuis 6 ans ! Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

Les deux armées arrêtèrent de se battre. Ils n'avaient plus de Reine. Ils étaient perdus ils n'avaient que de gentils toutous… Comment allaient-ils se débrouiller sans maître ? Lenalee profita de cet instant de silence pour hausser la voix.

– Vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous battre ! Cessez ce massacre inutile et aidez-vous entre eux. Soignez les blessés ! Et formons un nouveau gouvernement ensemble ! Une utopie où personne n'aura plus de pouvoir que les autres. Finis les décapitations ! Fini meurtre, assassinat, complots !

– Tu rêves ?! Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ?

– Au pays des merveilles ?

Elle lui sourit.

Ils se regardèrent consternés. Ils n'avaient plus aucune pression sur les épaules. Mais étaient prêt à construire un nouveau idyllique ? L'armée rouge ne pouvait avoir confiance en les gardiens. Ils étaient naturellement mauvais, non ?

Allen éclata de rire.

– Hahaha ! Nous sommes tous des êtres pervers et corrompus ! Seul la mort devrait nous attendre.

Il s'avança vers Lenalee. La détresse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il venait de tuer tant de gens… Et surtout sa mère. Mais, il voulait le cacher… Se persuader qu'il n'était pas en tort. Il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. N'est-ce pas ?

– Allen-kun… Détruis cette arme.

– Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

– Détruis toutes les Malices. Débarrasse le pays de ces horreurs.

– Et des gardiens ?

Il souriait.

– Nous sommes aussi des horreurs, non ?

Petit ricanement vicieux.

Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Lenalee le voyait bien attenter à la vie du Temps.

Elle lui retira son arme des mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux même si leur couleur dorée la repoussait.

– Allen, te rappelles-tu ce que tu avais dit avant la bataille ?

– Aucune importance…

– « Vivement la prochaine Tea Party » !

– Et alors ?!

– Alors nous avons l'occasion d'être en paix. Tu peux organiser cette fête…

Il détourna les yeux, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

– Je sais que tu es dégoûté du monde… Mais tu n'as pas le droit de le détruire. Te souviens-tu ? Seul Dieu possède ce droit Dieu donne, Dieu reprend.

– Dieu est abject !

Elle s'impatienta et s'énerva.

– Comme tu peux être égoïste ! Ce monde ne t'appartient pas ! Les gens autour de nous ont encore de l'espoir et sont prêts à repartir à zéro ! Alors, s'il te plaît…

Elle sanglotait de colère.

– Lenalee…

Elle était si belle, même quand elle pleurait. Divine enfant. Allen réalisa : il venait de faire pleurer une fille ! Il avait été éduqué de façon a être un gentleman et voilà ce qu'il faisait !

Il essuya ses larmes. Il la désirait.

— _Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner… Tue cette salope de Miranda !_

– _La ferme_

– _Toutes ces ordures ne méritent pas la compassion !_

– _la ferme !_

Il pressa ses lèvres glaciales contre les siennes et la voix se tut. Rien n'était plus fort que l'amour. Mais était-ce réellement de l'amour ou un simple désir charnel ?

Elle l'enlaça et pleura dans ses bras. Il était à la fois chaud et froid. Elle commençait à oublier son ancienne vie.

– Je suis tellement désolé… C'est moi qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

Elle lui tapota le dos.

– Mais non…

Lenalee était une femme tolérante. Elle estima que chaque personne présente avait le droit à la vie. Mais n'était-elle pas un peu trop laxiste ?

 _ **Un jour plus tard :**_

– It's Tea Time !

Lenalee riait avec Komui. Elle était heureuse de voir Allen de nouveau souriant. Elle l'avait empêché toute la nuit de se mutiler ou de se suicider. Avec les autres gardiens, il brisa toutes les armes libérant le pays de ce fardeau. Bien sûr, que leur cas était le plus compliqué. Ils n'avaient plus de Reine à protéger, mais ils restaient des Hommes fourbes et sadiques. Ils en voulaient à Allen d'avoir tué Tyki et Eve. Et un mort reste un mort. On ne peut réparer cette erreur. Avait qui allait-il jouer aux cartes maintenant ? Ce sera dur pour lui. Pour eux. Le peuple prendra sûrement du temps à s'en remettre. Les blessures guériront mais les cicatrices resteront.

– Tss !

– Oh, Kanda sourit un peu !

– Écoutez mademoiselle, partager l'heure du thé avec ce taré n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Et puis, il avait horreur des sucreries. Mais il se devait de leur accorder que leur thé était en effet succulent.

– Bon, maintenant que toute cette histoire est finie, je vais enfin pouvoir vendre mes chapeaux !

– Personne ne voudra de tes horreurs !

Il ne releva pas.

– Lenalee, on t'a déjà dit que tu avais une bonne tête a chapeau ?

Elle rougit. Et le sourire d'Allen n'en fut que plus grand. Un sourire pur et innocent pour une fois qui ne cachait aucunes pensées malsaines ni hypocrisie.

Quelle scène rayonnante et apaisante.

Une vision parfaite. Trop parfaite.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, il s'agissait de l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il aura plu et à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	10. Ending

**Bonsoir, voici l'épilogue de cette fanfic. Et oui, nous arrivons à la fin. Je publie ce chapitre maintenant car j'ai peur d'oublié sinon :)  
**

 **Merci pour la très gentille review (ça donne un peu de courage)**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Je ne vois rien._

 _Rien du tout…_

 _Encore cette odeur de fumée…_

 _Pourquoi fait-il si noir ?_

 _Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de bruit ?!_

– Quelqu'un ?!

Aucune réponse. Aucun écho.

 _J'étouffe. J'ai mal._

Ce parfum… Cadavres, sang.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd qui l'écrasait. Réunissant ses forces, elle le souleva. C'était blanc. C'était froid. C'était un humain. Un corps sans vie. Les yeux grands ouverts, vide d'émotion, les organes en arrêt de travail…

– Grand-frère ?!

Autour d'elle, aucun signe de vie. Les cadavres étaient éparpillés sur toute une zone soulignant la violence d'une bataille. Ils étaient tous morts : Noah ou exorcistes. Elle s'en rappelait, maintenant. Le pays des merveilles n'était qu'un rêve lui permettant de fuir cette épouvantable réalité.

 _Non ?!_

 _Non !_

 _Par pitié…_

 _Dieu, dites-moi que je rêve encore._

– Nonnnnnnnnnn !

Elle hurla à s'en briser la voix, déversant ses sanglots et sa peine sur les restes de ce qu'avait été son frère. Ironiquement, un arc-en-ciel rayonnait dans un azur infini. Le ciel était si beau.

– Non…

Elle sentit un doigt se posait délicatement sur sa bouche. L'index d'une main droite.

– Chutttt…

Allen se tenait à genou devant elle, un sourire allumant son visage.

Aucune trace de fourberie. Juste de la candeur.

Aucun papillon bleu apportant l'espoir ne volait dans les parages…

Il n'avait même pas la tête d'un psychopathe. Bien que le sang qui avait imprégné ses habits laissait penser le contraire. Ses yeux luisaient de leur habituelle couleur argentée.

Parmi les macabres décombres, il rayonnait tel un ange.

– C'est finit…

Il dansait désespérément.

– C'est finit, répéta-t-il en riant.

Lenalee le savait. Ces hommes et ses femmes n'étaient pas tous mort durant le combat, Allen les avait tout simplement achevés en dansant sous la pluie de sang.

– Allen… Pourquoi ?!

– Nous ne sommes que les jouets de Dieu, de vulgaires pantins de chairs destinés à divertir tel un combat de coq !

Lenalee était effrayée. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?!

– Cette guerre sainte n'était qu'une blague, une grossière parabole !

Il continua de rire tristement puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

– Fêtons la fin de la guerre, ensemble, Lenalee.

Il voulut l'inviter à danser, mais elle le repoussa. Elle ne pouvait même pas se lever de toute façon.

– Ne m'approche pas…

– Mais… Je les ai délivrés du supplice et du mensonge. Ne sois pas triste, Lenalee…

Elle continua de pleurer.

– Tu m'avais dit que tu me protégerais, qu'on pourra vivre heureux…

Il la serra dans ses bras malgré ses réticences.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Lenalee, murmura-t-il…Je te protégerais.

– Menteur…

– On sera ensemble… Pour toujours…

* * *

 **Oui oui, le pays des merveilles n'était qu'un rêve. Et oui, Allen a tout détruit, mais n'est-il pas le destructeur du temps? Au final, le rêve représente une fuite de la réalité. Le monde réel est simplifié (d'où les Noahs qui sont résumés à de simples personnes possédant un gêne particulier qui change tout) et la fin est heureuse et trop belle pour être vraie. De plus, les plus grandes craintes de Lenalee sont ridiculisées comme le montre la présence de Luberier féminisée et capricieuse. Cependant, Allen apparaissait différent... Beaucoup plus moqueur et creepy, car Lenalee l'a vu sous un nouveau visage avant de s'endormir. Bref...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

 **Questions? Reviews?**


End file.
